la hija de Ares y el mar de los monstruos
by La hija de Ares y Atenea
Summary: Ya han pasado un año desde que Percy fue al Olimpo a devolver el rayo,y así evitar una guerra entre los dioses,ahora hay un problema bastante delicado en el campamento mestizo,puesto que la barrera protectora del campamento se esta debilitando y tienen que ir al mar de los monstruos para recuperar el vellocino de oro,un objeto muy poderoso capaz de darle la protección al campamento
1. balón prisionero monstruoso

Capítulo 1:Sueños raros y jugamos un partido de balón prisionero con unas caníbales.

Percy

Han pasado un año desde que salvamos al Olimpo y devolvimos el rayo maestro de Zeus,que por cierto me he convertido en su nieta se lo dije a mamá y a Clarisse se quedaron de piedra,creo que eso no se lo ábamos en la nueva escuela preparatoria Meriwether. Ya sabes esa escuela progresista del centro de Manhattan,lo que significa que nos sentamos en grande pufs,no en pupitres,que no nos ponen notas y que los profesores llevan tejanos y camisetas de rock lo cuál me parece genial.

Yo padezco THDA,Trastorno Hiperactivo por Déficit de Atención,también soy disléxica,como la mayoría de los eso nunca me ha ido demasiado bien en los colegios normales,incluso antes de que acabara único que tenía de malo la escuela era que los niños eran demasiado gilipollas y las niñas todas pijas,sobre todo porque los niños cada vez que tienen oportunidad siempre me piden salir y las niñas o me insultan o insultan a Clarisse,y eso es algo que no pienso todo ese matón de Matt Sloan,ese chico y su pandilla siempre nos andan persiguiendo a todos lados y cada vez que puede me pide salir e insulta a Clarisse,hasta que una vez,me cansé de él y su pandilla de asquerosos y feos,le di un puñetazo en toda la cara que no se lo esperó mientras Clarisse se las arregló para dejar K.A.O a los demás amigos de Sloan y nos fuimos todo contentas de allí,debido a eso me castigaron a mi y a Clarisse durante un mes entero,pero valió la pena también nos cabreó el hecho de que Sloan se puso a intentar darle un puñetazo a Tyson,un chico grande pero pequeño,era el único que no tenía techo,mi madre y nosotras suponemos que sus padres lo abandonaron cuando era muy pequeñ í que desde ese día nos lo llevamos con nosotras a todas partes y por eso se ganó el odio del odioso matón de Sloan. Sobre todo aquel día en que Sloan se deslizó por detrás de Tyson intentando darle una colleja,pero a Tyson le entró el pánico y le dio un empujón con una fuerza más de cuenta y lo estrelló contra el columpio.

-¡Maldito monstruo!-dijo furioso.-¿Por qué no te vas al caja de cartón de donde saliste?

-¡Retira eso,Sloan!¡para que te enteres él es mucho mejor persona que tú lo serás!-dije defendiendo a Tyson quien comenzó a llorar.

-¿Lo vas a defender a ese monstruo,nena?-dijo levantándose.

-¡Si,porque tiene mi respeto de haber tenido la valentía de haber echo frente a alguien como tú y otra cosa NUNCA EN TU MISERABLE VIDA ME LLAMES NENA!-dije echando humos recogiendo a Tyson y saliendo junto con Clarisse dejandole la palabra en la fuimos a dormir ese día ya que mi madre estaba en una misión especial del ejercito y no nos podía recoger durante algunos meses.

Esa noche soñé con Grover que estaba escapando vestido de¿novia?eso fue muy raro,el estaba huyendo de lo que parece ser un cíclope.

-¡Percy!¡Ayúdame,por favor!-dijo Grover mirándome desesperado.-¡Ayúdame a salir de aquí,sino me ayudas moriré y ti conmigo,ya que tenemos una conexión especial!¡Apúrate!

Terminó diciendo eso cuando de pronto lo cogió el cíclope y se lo llevó entre la eso me desperté sobre las 8 y media de la mañana,me vestí y nos fuimos a la más la primera hora era gimnasia junto con Matt Sloan,el entrenador nos había prometido un partido de balón prisionero,el uniforme de gimnasia era unos pantalones cortos azules y una camiseta de manga corta de colores variopintos,o sea unos hippies pusimos por equipos que los capitanes eran yo y Sloan,yo tenía a Clarisse,Tyson y unos cuantos chavales empollones,mientras que Sloan tenía unos chavales un poco raros de mirada penetrante. Tyson me cogió de la muñeca¡Huelen raro!susurró.Yo y Clarisse nos miramos una a otra sospechosamente.

De repente,los chavales raros se pusieron echar humo por todo el cuerpo hasta convertirse en unos caníbales muy feos.

Los tres caníbales empezaron a lanzarnos bolas de fuego y nosotras las esquivábamos,esto era un auténtico partido de balón prisionero,las bolas que nos lanzaban,las esquivábamos con nuestras armaduras haciendo que se lanzaran a los muros y algunas estanterías de pelotas,yo me lancé al que parecía más fuerte,cuando terminé de derribarle lanzando le la bola de fuego que el me lanzó,yo me lancé hacia al caníbal que tenía cogido a Tyson ya que Clarisse acabó matando al otro caníbal por pura suerte,entre las dos quitamos de encima al otro caníbal de Tyson quien por puro instinto lo lanzó al otro lado del salón de gimnasia clavándose unos pinchos nen unas rejas que tenían las estanterías de trofeos galardonados.

De repente el muro de la pared izquierda de la sala se derribó entre escombros mostrando a una Annabeth muy despeinada.

Todos nos estaban mirando acusándonos de culpables de haber destruido el salón de gimnasia que en nuestra defensa quien empezaron fueron ellos.

-¿Percy Jackson?¡Vamos a dar un paseo!-dijo apareciendo el director.

-¡Uh oh!-dijimos a la vez Clarisse y yo.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-dijo Annabeth.

-¡Ni que lo digas!-le dije.-¡Vamos Tyson!

En cuanto terminé de decirle eso a Tyson nos fuimos saltando del muro a la calle atravesando aquel callejón oscuro.


	2. Llamamos al taxi del tormento eterno

Todos nos estaban mirando acusándonos de culpables de haber destruido el salón de gimnasia que en nuestra defensa quien empezaron fueron ellos.

-¿Percy Jackson?¡Vamos a dar un paseo!-dijo apareciendo el director.

-¡Uh oh!-dijimos a la vez Clarisse y yo.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-dijo Annabeth.

-¡Ni que lo digas!-le dije.-¡Vamos Tyson!

En cuanto terminé de decirle eso a Tyson nos fuimos saltando del muro a la calle atravesando aquel callejón oscuro.

Continuará...

_**Capítulo 2:Llamamos al taxi del tormento eterno y comercializo con el ojo asqueroso.**_

Percy

Después de saltar a la calle,salimos corriendo al callejón en donde Annabeth me estampó contra la pared sin poder defenderme.

-¿Él que hace aquí?¡no pude venir con nosotros!¡que se vaya,AHORA!-dijo Annabeth la marimandona señalando descaradamente a Tyson.

-¡Primero,no me grites,segundo,a él le respetas y tercero,a mi no me digas lo que tengo que hacer!-dije incorporándome de la pared y yendo hacia Annabeth``alitas de búho´´cabreada.-¡Además si tanto interés tienes en saber de él,¿por qué no se lo preguntas?

-¿El puede hablar?-dijo Annabeth sorprendida.

-Puedo hablar,eres bonita-dijo tímidamente Tyson que estaba intentando tocar el pelo rubio de Annabeth.-¡No tiene las manos quemadas!¿Por qué no tiene las manos quemadas?¡Tenemos que irnos,AHORA.

-¡Puff!pues claro que no¡me sorprende todavía que nos atacaran los Laistrygonians con él delante!-dije sabionda.

-¡Guau,Annabeth no sabe una respuesta!además,¿cómo sabes como se llaman,Percy si antes no lo sabías?-dijo Clarisse riéndose de Annabeth.

-¡Pues porque antes no me acordaba y ahora si,tan simple como eso!-dije con indiferencia.-¡Además la policía me está buscando.

Ese es el menor de nuestros problemas", dijo Annabeth.-¿Has tenido los sueños?"

Los sueños... ¿sobre Grover?-le pregunté.

Su rostro se puso pálido. Grover? No, ¿qué hay con Grover?-me preguntó Clarisse preocupada.

Les dije mi sueño. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estabas soñando?-le dije empezando a preocuparme.

Sus ojos parecían de tormenta, al igual que su mente estaba compitiendo con un león millones de millas por hora.

Campamento, dijo Annabeth al fin.-Grandes problemas en el campo.

Mi mamá estaba diciendo la misma cosa! Pero, ¿qué tipo de problemas?-dije ya muy impaciente.

No sé exactamente. Algo anda mal. Tenemos que llegar de inmediato. Monstruos me han estado siguiendo todo el camino desde Virginia, tratando de detenerme. ¿Han tenido ustedes una gran cantidad de ataques?-dijo Annabeth.

Sacudí la cabeza. No en todo el año... hasta hoy-le dije confusa.

¿Ninguno? ¿Pero cómo... Oh-dijo Annabeth mirando a Tyson.

¿Qué quiere decir, 'oh'?-dijimos muy confusas.

Tyson levantó la mano como si estuviera todavía en la clase. -Los canadienses en el gimnasio llamaron algo a Percy... Hija del Dios de la guerra?

Annabeth y yo intercambiamos miradas.

Yo no sabía cómo podía explicar, pero pensé que Tyson merecía la verdad, después de que casi lo mataran.

-Grandote-le dije: ¿Has oído alguna vez las viejas historias sobre los dioses griegos? Como Zeus, Poseidón, Atenea

-Sí-dijo Tyson.

-Bueno... los dioses siguen con vida. Ellos siguen en torno a la civilización occidental, viven en los países más fuertes, así como ahora están en los . Y, a veces tienen hijos con los mortales. Niños llamados mestizos-le explicó Clarisse.

-Sí-dijo Tyson, como todavía estaba esperando a que yo llegue al punto.

Ah, bueno, Annabeth,Clarisse y yo somos mestizos-dije.-Somos como los héroes... en entrenamiento. Y cada vez que los monstruos recogen nuestro olor, nos atacan. Eso es lo que los gigantes en el gimnasio son. Monstruos".

-Sí.-dijo Tyson

Me quedé mirándolo. No pareció sorprendido o confundido por lo que le estaba diciendo, lo que sorprendió y me confundió.

-Así que... me crees?-le pregunté

Tyson asintió. Pero tú eres... el Hijo del Dios de la guerra?

-Sí-admití. Mi padre es Ares.

Tyson frunció el ceño. Ahora parecía confundido. -Pero entonces...‖

Una sirena sonó. Un coche de policía corrió por nuestro callejón.

-No tengo tiempo para esto-Annabeth dijo. -Vamos a hablar en el taxi.

-¿Un taxi todo el camino hasta el campamento? -Dije. -Sabes cuánto dinero es-

Confía en mí.-dijo intentando Tranquilizarme Annabeth.

-¿Qué pasa con Tyson?-dije preocupada.

Me imaginaba acompañado a mi amigo gigante en el Campamento Mestizo. Si él se asustó en un patio regular con regulares agresores, ¿cómo iba a actuar en un campo de entrenamiento para los semidioses? Por otra parte, la policía estaría buscando por nosotros.

No podemos salir dejarlo pensé.

Va a estar en problemas, también.

-Sí- dijo Annabeth que parecía sombría.-Definitivamente necesitamos llevarlo. Ahora, vamos.-

No me gustó la forma en que dijo eso, como si Tyson fuera una enfermedad grande que teníamos que llevar al hospital, pero yo la seguí por el callejón. Juntos, los tres de nosotros a hurtadillas a través de las calles laterales del centro de la ciudad, mientras que una enorme columna de humo se elevaba detrás de nosotros, del gimnasio de la escuela.

-Aquí- Annabeth nos detuvo en la esquina de Tomás y Trimble. Ella se dio la vuelta en su mochila. -Espero tener una más-.

Se veía aún peor de lo que me había dado cuenta al principio. Su barbilla se cortó. Ramas y pasto se enredan en la cola de caballo, como si hubiera dormido varias noches a la intemperie. Las barras en el ruedo de sus pantalones parecían sospechosamente a marcas de garras.

-¿Qué estás buscando?-Le pregunté.

A nuestro alrededor, las sirenas sonaron. Pensé que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que aparecieran más policías, en busca de un delincuente juvenil gimnasio-bombarderos. No cabe duda de Matt Sloan les había dado una declaración. Probablemente había torcido la historia en torno a que Tyson y yo éramos los caníbales sedientos de sangre.

-He encontrado uno. Gracias a los dioses.- Annabeth sacó una moneda de oro que reconocí como una dracma, la moneda del Monte Olimpo. Tenía a Zeus estampado en un lado y el Empire State Building en el otro.

-Annabeth,-le dije-Los taxistas de Nueva York no aceptaran eso.

-Stêthi- gritó en griego antiguo.-¡Ô harma diabolês!

Como de costumbre, en el momento en que hablaba en la lengua del Olimpo, de alguna manera lo entendía. Ella había dicho: parada, carro de Maldición.

Eso no ayudaba precisamente a que me sintiera muy emocionado por lo que su plan era.

Ella echó la moneda en la calle, pero en vez de caer en el asfalto, la dracma se hundió a través, y desapareció.

Por un momento, no pasó nada.

Entonces, justo cuando la moneda había caído, el asfalto a oscuras. Se fundió en una piscina rectangular del tamaño de una plaza de aparcamiento-burbujeante líquido rojo como la sangre. Entonces apareció un coche desde el fango.

Fue un taxi, bien, pero a diferencia de cualquier otro taxi en Nueva York, no era amarillo. Era gris ahumado. Quiero decir que parecía que estaba tejida de humo, como si se pudiera caminar a través de él.

Hubo palabras impresas en la puerta, algo como Gyár SSIRES, pero mi dislexia hizo difícil para mí, descifrar lo que decía.

La ventana de pasajeros bajó, y una anciana asomó la cabeza. Tenía una mata de pelo gris que cubría sus ojos, y habló de una manera extraña murmurando, como si acabara de una inyección de novocaína.-Pasaje? Pasaje?

-Tres al campamento mestizo-Annabeth dijo. Abrió la puerta trasera de la cabina y nos hizo señas para entrar, como si todo esto fuera completamente normal.

-¡Ay!- la vieja gritó.-¡No llevamos su especie!

Ella señaló con el dedo huesudo a Tyson. ¿Qué era? ¿El día de recoger a grandes y feos niños?

-Extra pago-Annabeth prometido.-¡Tres dracma más a la llegada!

-¡Hecho!-gritó la mujer.

A regañadientes me metí en la cabina. Tyson se apretó en el medio. Annabeth se arrastró de último.

El interior también se llena de humo gris, pero se sentía lo suficientemente sólida. El asiento estaba roto y abultadas-no se diferenciaba de la mayoría de los taxis. No había pantalla de plexiglás que nos separa de la conductora vieja... Espera un minuto. No fue sólo una anciana. Hubo tres, todas hacinadas en el asiento delantero, cada uno con el pelo fibrosa que cubría sus ojos, las manos huesudas, y un vestido de color carbón cilicio.

¡El que conduce dijo,¡Long Island! ¡Prima de tarifa de metro! ¡Ajá! Apretó el acelerador, y mi cabeza se estrelló contra el respaldo. Una voz pregrabada vino a través del altavoz:¡Hola, este es Ganímedes, el copero de Zeus, y cuando estoy fuera comprar vino para el Señor de los Cielos, siempre con el cinturón de seguridad! Miré hacia abajo y encontró una cadena grande y negra en lugar de un cinturón de seguridad. Decidí que no estaba tan desesperado... todavía.

El taxi aceleró en la vuelta de la esquina de West Broadway, y la dama gris, sentada en el medio gritó-¡Cuidado! Ve a la izquierda!

-¡Bueno, si me diera el ojo, Tempestad, pude haber visto eso!-la conductora se quejó.

Espera un minuto.¿ Dale el ojo?

No tuve tiempo de hacer preguntas porque el conductor se desvió para evitar un camión de reparto de frente, pasó por encima de la acera con un golpe que agita mandíbula, y voló en el bloque siguiente.

-Avispa-la tercera mujer dijo al conductor-Dame la moneda de la muchacha! Quiero morderla.

-¡Tu mordiste la última vez, la Ira!-dijo La conductora, cuyo nombre debe haber sido Avispa-¡Es mi turno!

-¡No lo es!-gritó la llamada Ira.

La del medio, Tempestad, gritó:¡Luz roja!

-¡Frena!-gritó Ira.

En cambio, Avispa piso el acelerador y subió a la acera, chillando en torno a otra esquina, y derribó una casilla de periódico. Ella dejo mi estómago en algún lugar en la calle Broome.

-Disculpe-le dije.-Pero... ¿puedes ver?

-¡No!-Avispa gritó desde detrás de la rueda.

-¡No!-Tempestad gritó desde la mitad.

-¡Por supuesto!-gritó la ira por la ventana de escopeta.

Miré a Annabeth.-¿Están ciegas?

-No del todo-Annabeth dijo-Tienen un ojo.

-¿Un ojo?-dijo Tyson.

-¡Sí!¿Cada una?-dije lamentando haber preguntado.

No un ojo en total-dijo Clarisse un poco preocupada.

A mi lado, Tyson se quejó y se agarró del asiento.-No me siente tan bien.

-Oh, hombre,-le dije, porque yo había visto Tyson mareado en los paseos escolares y no era algo de lo que quisieras estar dentro de cincuenta pies.-Aguanta, grandote. ¿Alguien tiene una bolsa de basura o algo así?

Las tres damas grises estaban demasiado ocupadas discutiendo como para prestarme atención. Miré a Annabeth, que se aferra por su vida, y le di una mirada de ¿Por qué me hiciste esto a mi?

-Oye dijo-Taxi Hermanas Gray es la manera más rápida al campamento.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo tomaste desde Virginia?-Dijo Tempestad

-Eso es fuera de su área de servicio-dijo, al igual que debería ser obvio.-Sólo sirven en Nueva York y las comunidades circundantes.

-¡Hemos tenido gente famosa en esta cabina!-Ira exclamó-Jasón ¿Te acuerdas de él?

-¡No me lo recuerdes!-Avispa lamentó.-¡Y no teníamos un coche en ese entonces, tu murciélago viejo. Eso fue hace tres mil años!

-¡Dame el diente!-La ira trató de agarrar a la boca de avispa, pero Avispa le aplastó la mano.

-¡Sólo si me da tempestad el ojo!

-¡No! Tempestad gritó.-¡Lo tenías ayer!

-¡Pero estoy manejando, vieja!-dijo Avispa.

-¡Excusas! dobla! Ese fue tu salida!-dijo una de las tres.

Avispa se desvió duro en la calle Delancey, aplastándome entre Tyson y la puerta. Golpeo el gas y se disparó hacia el puente de Williamsburg a setenta millas por hora.

Las tres hermanas estaban peleando en serio ahora, bofetadas unas a otras como Ira trató de agarrar la cara de Avispa y Avispa trató de agarrar a Tempestad. Con su pelo al viento y sus bocas abiertas, gritando la una a la otra, me di cuenta de que ninguna de las hermanas tenían dientes a excepción de avispa, que tenía un incisivo amarillo musgo. En lugar de ojos, sólo se había cerrado, párpados hundidos, a excepción de Ira, que tenía un ojo inyectado en sangre verde que miraba todo con avidez, como si no se cansaba de todo lo que veía.

Por último, Ira, que tenía la ventaja de la vista, logró dar un tirón a los dientes de la boca de su hermana Avispa. Avispa estaba tan molesta que se desvió hacia el borde del puente Williamsburg, gritando,``Dámelo de vuelta!´´``dámelo de vuelta!´´

Tyson se quejó y se agarró el estómago.

-Uh, si alguien está interesado-le dije,¡Vamos a morir!

-No te preocupes-Annabeth me dijo, sonaba bastante preocupada. -Las Hermanas Gray saben lo que están haciendo. Son realmente muy sabias.

Esto viene de la hija de Atenea, pero no era exactamente tranquilizador. Estábamos rozando el borde de un puente de ciento treinta metros sobre el East River.

-¡Sí, sabio!-Ira sonrió en el espejo retrovisor, mostrando su diente recién adquirido.

-¡Nosotras sabemos cosas!-dijeron las tres presumidas.

-¡Todas las calles de Manhattan!-Avispa jactó, todavía golpeando a su hermana.-¡La capital de Nepal!

-¡La ubicación que buscas!-Tempestad agregó.

Inmediatamente sus hermanas la golpearon por ambos lados, gritando,

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!¡Ni siquiera a preguntado todavía!-dijo Avispa gritando a sus hermanas.

-¿Qué? -Dije.-¿Qué lugar? Yo no busco ningún

-¡Nada!-Tempestad, dijo.-¡Tienes razón, hijo. No es nada!

-Dime-Exigí cogiendo el ojo maldito.

-¡No!-todas ellas gritaron.

-¡La última vez que dijimos, fue horrible!-Tempestad, dijo.

-El ojo fue tiró en un lago!-Ira de acordó.

-Años para encontrarlo de nuevo!-Avispa gimió.-Y hablando de eso, dámelo de vuelta.

-¡No!-gritó Ira.

¡Ojo!-Avispa gritó.-¡Dámelo!

Le pegó a su hermana ira en la espalda. Hubo un pop enfermizo y algo salió volando de la cara de Ira. Ira a tientas, tratando de cogerlo, pero sólo logró lanzarlo con el dorso de la mano. El orbe verde viscoso navegó por encima del hombro, en el asiento trasero, y directamente en mi regazo.

Salté tan fuerte, que mi cabeza golpeo en el techo y el globo ocular se alejó.

-¡No puedo ver!-las tres hermanas gritaron.

-¡Dame el ojo!" Avispa lamentó.

-¡Dale el ojo! Annabeth gritó.

-Yo no lo tengo! Dije enfadada-Pero no me grites.

-Ahí, por tu pie-Annabeth dijo-¡No lo pises!¡Agárralo!

-¡No estoy recogiendo eso!-dije asqueada de recoger el asqueroso ojo.

El taxi se estrelló contra la baranda y se deslizó junto con un chirrido horrible. El coche entero se estremeció, echando humo gris como si estuviera a punto de disolver la tensión

-¡Voy a vomitar!-Tyson advirtió.

-¡Annabeth!-gritó Clarisse-vamos deja a Tyson usar la mochila!

-¿Estás loca? Agarra el ojo-Avispa arrancó la rueda, y el taxi se desvió de la regleta. Nos precipitamos por el puente Brooklyn, va más rápido que cualquier taxi humano. Las Hermanas Gray gritaron y se golpearon unas a otras y gritaron por su ojo.

Al final controle mis nervios. Me arranque un pedazo de mi teñida camiseta, que ya se estaba cayendo por todas las marcas de quemaduras, y lo utilice para recoger el ojo del piso.

-¡Buen Chico!-Gritó Ira, como si de alguna manera supiera que yo tenía su ojo desaparecido.-¡Dámelo de vuelta!

-No hasta que expliques-le dije.-¿De qué estaban hablando, el lugar que busco?

-¡No hay tiempo!-Tempestad exclamó.-¡Acelera!

Miré por la ventana. Efectivamente, los árboles y los coches y barrios enteros eran ahora, en una mancha gris. Ya estábamos fuera de Brooklyn, Andando por el centro de Long Island.

-Percy-Annabeth advirtió-No pueden encontrar nuestro destino sin el ojo. Tenemos que seguir acelerando hasta que nos rompamos en mil pedazos.

-Primero tienes que decirme-le dije.-O abriré la ventana y lanzare el ojo hacia el tráfico.

-¡No!-las Hermanas Gray lamentaron.-¡Es demasiado peligroso!

Estoy rodando por la ventana.

-¡Espera!-las Hermanas Gray gritaron.-¡30, 31, 75, 12!

Los soltaron como si fuera un mariscal diciendo una jugada.

-¿Qué quieren decir? Les dije.-¡Eso no tiene sentido!

-¡30, 31, 75, 12!- dijo Ira.-Eso es todo lo que puedo decir.¡Ahora nos dan el ojo!¡Casi estamos en el campamento!

Estábamos fuera de la carretera actual, que penetra rápidamente en el campo del norte de Long Island. Pude ver la colina Half-Blood delante de nosotros, con su gigantesco árbol de pino en la cresta, el árbol de Thalía, que contenía la fuerza de vida o de un héroe caído.

-¡Percy!-dijo Annabeth desesperada.-¡Dales el ojo ahora!

Decidí no discutir. Tiré el ojo en el regazo de Avispa.

La vieja lo cogió, la empujó en su cuenca de los ojos como si alguien de poner en un lente de contacto, y parpadeó. "Whoa!"

Ella pisó el freno. El taxi giró cuatro o cinco veces en una nube de humo y se detuvo a su fin en medio de la carretera de la granja en la base de la colina Half-Blood.

Tyson soltó un eructo enorme.-Mejor ahora.

"Muy bien", le dije a las Hermanas Gray. "Ahora, dime qué significan esos números."

No hay tiempo-dijo Annabeth abriendo la puerta.-Tenemos que salir ahora."

Estaba a punto de preguntar por qué, cuando mire a la colina de Half-Blood y entendí.

En la cresta de la colina había un grupo de campistas. Y que estaban bajo ataque.


	3. Tyson juega con fuego y opinión judicial

_**Capítulo 3:Tyson juega con fuego y diseño mi primer plan estratégico.**_

**Percy**

Cuando subimos a la colina mestiza lo primero que vimos fue algo peor que mi pelea con el minotauro el año pasado,a dos grandes toros peleando con un par de campistas liderados por Damian y Clarisse quien se nos había adelantado.

-¡RÁPIDO TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLA!-grité a Annabeth sacando mi espada Anaklusmos mientras corríamos a la colina.

-¡Patrulla de frontera, a mí!-dijo Clarisse a los campistas.

-¡Tyson,quédate aquí!No quiero que corras más riesgos.-le dije a Tyson preocupada.

-¡No!le necesitamos-dijo Annabeth mientras la miraba muy preocupada.

-Es un mortal. Tuvo suerte con las bolas de fuego, pero lo que no puede…-dije intentando convencerla.

-Percy ¿sabes quiénes son ésos de ahí arriba? Son los toros de Cólquide, obra del mismísimo Hefesto; no podemos combatir con ellos sin el Filtro Solar FPS Cincuenta Mil de Medea, o acabaremos carbonizados.-dijo Annabeth con insistencia.

-¿Qué cosa... de Medea?-dije con curiosidad.

Annabeth hurgó en su mochila y soltó una maldición.

-Tenía un frasco de esencia de coco tropical en la mesilla de noche de mi casa. Tenía que haberlo traído, jolines.-dijo enfadada Annabeth.

Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a no hacerle demasiadas preguntas, pues sólo lograba quedar todavía más desconcertado.

-Mira, no sé de que estás hablando, pero no voy a permitir que Tyson acabe frito.-dije decidida en no dejar que se lastime Tyson.

—Percy...-intento decirme cuando me fui corriendo hacia Clarisse con la poca distancia que nos quedaba con ella.

Por desgracia, Clarisse sólo había conseguido reunir a seis campistas; los otros cuatro seguían corriendo con el casco en llamas. Annabeth se apresuró a ayudarlos. Retó a uno de los toros para que la embistiera y luego se volvió invisible, lo cual dejó al monstruo completamente confundido. El otro corría a embestir el cerco defensivo de Clarisse.

Yo estaba aún a mitad de la cuesta, no lo bastante cerca como para echar una mano. Clarisse ni siquiera me había visto.

El toro corría a una velocidad mortífera pese a su enorme tamaño; su pellejo de metal resplandecía al sol. Tenía rubíes del tamaño de un puño en lugar de ojos y cuernos de plata bruñida, y cuando abría las bisagras de su boca exhalaba una abrasadora columna de llamas.

—¡Mantened la formación! —ordenó Clarisse a sus guerreros, De Clarisse podían decirse muchas otras cosas, pero no que no fuera valiente. Era una chica más bien grandullona, con los ojos crueles de su padre, y parecía haber nacido para llevar la armadura griega de combate. Aun así, yo no veía como se las iba a arreglar para resistir la embestida de aquel toro.

Por si fuera poco, el otro toro se cansó de buscar a Annabeth y, girando sobre sí, se situó a espaldas de Clarisse, dispuesto a embestirla por la retaguardia.

-¡Detrás de ti! —chillé.-¡Cuidado!

No debería haber dicho nada, porque lo único que conseguí fue sobresaltarla. El toro n.° 1 se estrelló contra su escudo y la falange se rompió; Clarisse salió despedida hacia atrás y aterrizó en una franja de terreno quemada y todavía llena de brasas. Después de tumbarla, el toro bombardeó a los demás héroes con su aliento ardiente y fundió sus escudos, dejándolos sin protección. Ellos arrojaron sus armas y echaron a correr, mientras el toro n.° 2 se dirigía hacia Clarisse para liquidarla.

Me lancé de un salto y la sujeté por las correas de su armadura. Conseguí arrastrarla y sacarla de en medio, justo cuando el n,° 2 pasaba como un tren de carga. Le di un mandoble con Contracorriente y le hice un gran corte en el flanco, pero el monstruo se limitó a chirriar y crujir, y no se detuvo.

No me había tocado, aunque percibí el calor de su pellejo metálico; con aquella temperatura corporal habría derretido un helado más deprisa que un microondas.

-¡Suéltame!-Clarisse me aporreaba la mano.-¡Maldito seas, Percy!

-¡Te matará si no te detengo!-le dije.

La dejé en un montículo junto al pino y me volví para hacer frente a los toros. Ahora estábamos en la parte interior de la colina y desde allí se dominaba el valle del Campamento Mestizo: las cabañas, los campos de entrenamiento, la Casa Grande; todo aquello corría peligro si nos vencían los toros.

Annabeth ordenó a los demás héroes que se dispersaran y mantuvieran distraídos a aquellos monstruos.

El n° 1 describió un amplio círculo para venir hacia mí. Mientras cruzaba la cima de la colina, donde los límites mágicos deberían haberlo detenido, redujo un poco la velocidad, como si estuviera luchando con un fuerte viento; pero enseguida lo atravesó y continuó acercándose al galope. El toro n° 2 se volvió también para embestirme; chisporroteaba y arrojaba fuego por el corte que le había hecho en el flanco. Yo no sabía si podía sentir dolor, pero sus ojos de rubí parecían mirarme furiosos, como si se tratara ya de una cuestión personal, No podía combatir con los dos toros al mismo tiempo, tenía que tumbar primero al n, ° 2 y cortarle la cabeza antes de que el n.° 1 me embistiera otra vez. Sentía los brazos cansados y me di cuenta de que hacía mucho que no me ejercitaba en el manejo de Contracorriente y había perdido mucha práctica.

Me disponía a atacar cuando el toro n.° 2 me lanzó una llamarada; rodé hacia un lado mientras el aire se convertía en una oleada de puro calor y me arrebataba el oxígeno de los pulmones. Tropecé con algo —tal vez una raíz— y sentí dolor en el tobillo; aun así, me las arreglé para lanzar un mandoble con la espada y le corté un trozo del hocico. El monstruo se alejó al galope, enloquecido y ofuscado, pero antes de que pudiese regodearme demasiado, noté que me costaba incorporarme. Lo intenté otra vez y me falló la pierna izquierda; tenía un esguince en el tobillo, o quizá estuviera roto.

Annabeth me dio un poco de néctar de su cantimplora y de repente me sentí con ganas de seguir en la pelea.

No muy lejos, cerca ya de la cima, Tyson gimió: —¡No puedo... pasar! —¡Yo, Annabeth Chase, te autorizo a entrar en el Campamento Mestizo!

Un trueno pareció sacudir la colina y, de repente, apareció Tyson como propulsado por un cañón.

—¡Percy necesita ayuda! —gritó.

Un toro vino hacia mi cuando de pronto Tyson se interpuso en medio de los dos.

-¡TYSON!-grité

La explosión se arremolinó a su alrededor como un tornado rojo. Sólo se veía la silueta oscura de su cuerpo, y tuve la horrible certeza de que mi amigo acababa de convertirse en un montón de ceniza.

Pero cuando las llamas se extinguieron, Tyson seguía en pie, completamente ileso; ni siquiera sus ropas andrajosas se habían chamuscado. El toro debía de estar tan sorprendido como yo, porque antes de que pudiese soltar una segunda ráfaga, Tyson cerró los puños y empezó a darle mamporros en el hocico.

Sus puños abrieron un cráter en el morro de bronce y dos pequeñas columnas de fuego empezaron a salirle por las orejas. Tyson lo golpeó otra vez y el bronce se arrugó bajo su puño como si fuese chapa de aluminio. Ahora la cabeza del toro parecía una rnarioneta vuelta del revés como un guante.

El toro se tambaleó y se derrumbó por fin sobre el lomo; sus patas se agitaron en el aire débilmente y su cabeza abollada empezó a humear.

El otro toro estaba golpeando a mis hermanos sobre todo a Damian,me acerqué con Clarisse a ellos.

-Entretenerle al toro tengo una idea,¡tú también Clarisse pero necesito tu lanza,ten toma mi espada!-les dije mi plan y todos aceptaron.

Ellos empezaron a distraer al toro,Clarisse y yo intercambiamos nuestras armas y de pronto salimos corriendo hacia nuestros respectivos lugares como parte del plan.

El plan consistía en hacer que ellos le distrajeran mientras yo me posicionaba en el lugar más alto del campamento para llegar a la altura del toro y lanzarle la lanza e incrustarla en la boca del toro dándole en el centro del mecanismo.

Ya estaba lista en la zona mas alta del campamento que era la zona de juego,les di la señal para que lo llevaran hasta aquí,tardaron un poco cuando estuvieron lo mas cerca posible sin que me detectara el toro,me acerqué sigilosamente al animal,el me vio y empezó a correr hacia mi,entonces yo con toda la fuerza que tenía agarré con fuerza la lanza y se la lancé haciendo que atravesara la boca hacia el mecanismo central del toro,rápidamente el toro explotó en miles de mis hermanos se me acercaron y me cogieron haciendo que saltara de arriba a abajo sonriendo felizmente y así empezaron a llegar todos del campamento entre ellos Annabeth y Tyson felicitándome y también por supuesto vinieron unos gemelos hijos de Hermes,si lo sé hermanos de Castellan pero por suerte ellos no se parecen en nada a él,Travis y Connor,dos chicos muy traviesos,debo admitir que al principio era un poco reacia a juntarme con chicos sobre todo con hijos de Hermes,pero poco a poco me demostraron que ellos no se parecían en nada a su hermano mayor y así es como nació una bonita y traviesa amistad,todavía me cuesta hablar con chicos,y entonces me preguntarás y como es que te hablas con Tyson,bueno Tyson es especial lo veo como a un hermano pequeño que necesita que lo protejan a toda costa.

Cuando volví a la realidad,todos aún estaban aplaudiéndome cuando me bajaron vinieron Tántalo el nuevo director de actividades sustituyendo a Quirón mientras estaba en algo relacionado con los dioses y Dionisio.

-¿Quién ha sido el que ha logrado acabar con los toros?-dijo Tántalo.

-¡Nuestra hermana,Perséfone!-dijeron todos mis hermanos a la vez.

-¡Lo sabía!nunca acabas de sorprenderme Percy-dijo Dionisio alagándome cosa rara en él.

-¡Así que tu eres la campista favorita de Dionisio y la semidiosa favorita de Zeus!-dijo mirándome intensamente.

-Si,¿por?-dije levantando una ceja.

-¡Impresionante!¿y cómo lo has hecho?-dijo Dionisio con curiosidad mientras que Tántalo asentía.

-¡Eso es fácil,yo le dije a mis hermanos que lo distrajeran mientras yo posicionaba en la zona más alta del campamento,a mi señal ellos me trajeron al toro yo me acerqué al toro sigilosamente y en la distancia adecuada le lancé la lanza de Clarisse haciendo que se clavara en la boca yendo directamente hacia su mecanismo y así explotando en mil pedazos!-finalicé.

-¡Un auténtico plan estratégico!¡De nuevo,impresionante!tal como y dice tu padre una auténtica guerrera!-dijo yéndose.

-¡Tu padre tenía razón eres una caja de sorpresas,eres una buena combinación guerra y estrategia!¡Sabes eres como una combinación entre Atenea y Ares!-dijo Quirón riéndose de la ironía y se fue al igual que Tánatos.

Todos nuestros hermanos nos fuimos a nuestra cabaña,yo estaba contenta de la valoración del nuevo director de actividades y por supuesto de lo que mi papá pensaba de mí.También le pregunté a Clarisse por qué estaban sustituyendo a Quirón y ella me contestó debido al árbol donde estaba Thalia la hija de Zeus estaba envenenado y Zeus le ha quitado el cargo de director por no vigilar como es debido por que al parecer alguien se coló en el campamento y lo envenenó,Clarisse piensa que quien lo envenenó fue un traidor o sea alguien dentro del campamento.

-¡Oye Clarisse!¿Cómo es que Tyson venció a un toro?-le dije confundida.

-¡El es un cíclope,por su aspecto debe ser casi un bebé,los cíclopes son...errores de la naturaleza hijos de espíritus de la naturaleza o algo así con Poseidon el dios de los mares,pero al parecer él todavía no ha sido reclamado!-me dijo Clarisse yendo a su habitación.

¡GUAU!eso no me lo esperaba.


	4. Sorpresas,traidores y una misión

_**Cap**__**咜**__**ulo 4:Sorpresas,traidores y una misi .**_

Al día siguiente,cuando acabamos de comer fuimos a buscar a Tyson nos lo encontramos intentando llegar hasta donde estaban los centauros en especial a ¿Quirón?.Nos acercamos corriendo hacia a él.

-¡Poni!-dijo Tyson en un arrebato.

-¿Cómo dices?-dijo Quirón volviéndose.

-¡Sabía que no te irías!-dijo Annabeth abrazando a Quirón.

-Quirón, ¿qué está pasando? No irás a marcharte, ¿verdad? -le dijo con voz temblorosa. Quirón era como un segundo padre para ella.

Él le alborotó el pelo y la miró con una sonrisa bondadosa.

-Hola, niña. Y Percy, cielos. Has crecido mucho este año.

Tragué saliva.

-Clarisse ha dicho que tú… que te han… -dije pero Quirón me interrumpió.

-¡Oye!eso es lo que he oído y tampoco creo que haya sido Quirón.-dijo Clarisse.

-¡Despedido!-dijo Quirón sonriendo tristemente-. Bueno, alguien debía cargar con la culpa porque el señor Zeus estaba sumamente disgustado. ¡El árbol que creó con el espíritu de su hija ha sido envenenado! El señor D tenía que castigar a alguien. Y gracias Clarisse por tu apoyo.

- A alguien que no fuera él-refunfuñé. Sólo pensar en el director, el señor D; ya me enfurecía.

-¡Pero es una locura! -exclamó Annabeth-. ¡Tú no puedes haber tenido nada que ver con el envenenamiento del árbol de Thalia!

-Sin embargo -repuso Quirón suspirando-, algunos en el Olimpo ya no confían en mí, dadas las circunstancias.

-¿Qué circunstancias? -pregunté.

Su rostro se ensombreció. Metió en las alforjas un diccionario de Latín-inglés, mientras la voz de Frank Sinatra seguía sonando en su equipo de música.

Tyson seguía contemplándolo, totalmente flipado. Gimoteó como si quisiera acariciarle el lomo pero tuviera miedo de acercarse.

-¿Poni?-siguió diciendo Tyson confundido.

Quirón lo miró con desdén.

-Mi estimado cíclope, soy un cen-tau-ro.-dijo Quirón.

-Quirón -le dije-, ¿qué ha pasado con el árbol?

Él meneó la cabeza tristemente.

-El veneno utilizado contra el pino de Thalia ha salido del inframundo, Percy. Una sustancia que ni siquiera yo había visto nunca; tiene que proceder de algún monstruo de las profundidades del Tártaro.

-Entonces, ya sabemos quién es el responsable. Cro… -dije.

-No invoquen el nombre del señor de los titanes, Percy.-me regañó Quirón.

Especialmente aquí y ahora.

-¡Pero el verano pasado intentó provocar una guerra civil en el Olimpo! Esto tiene que ser idea suya; habrá utilizado al traidor de Luke para hacerlo.

-Quizá -dijo Quirón-. Pero temo que me consideran responsable a mí porque no lo impedí ni puedo curar al árbol. Sólo le quedan unas semanas de vida. A menos…

-¿A menos que qué? -preguntó Annabeth.

-Nada -dijo Quirón-. Una idea estúpida. El valle entero sufre la acción del veneno; las fronteras mágicas se están deteriorando y el campamento mismo agoniza. Sólo hay una fuente mágica con fuerza suficiente para revertir los efectos de ese veneno. Pero se perdió hace siglos.

-¿Qué es?-dijimos de repente.¡Iremos a buscarla!

-¡El vellocino de oro...!-dijo Clarisse.

Luego se volvió, puso la mano en mi hombro y me miró a los ojos.

-¡No!no haréis , tienes que prometerme que no actuarás de manera irreflexiva. Ya le dije a tu madre que no quería que vinieras este verano, es demasiado peligroso. Pero ya que has venido, quédate, entrénate a fondo y aprende a pelear. Y no salgas de aquí.

-¿Por qué? ¡Quiero hacer algo! No puedo dejar que las fronteras acaben fallando. Todo el campamento será…-intenté convencerlo.

-Arrasad por los monstruos-terminó Quirón-. Sí, eso me temo. ¡Pero no debes dejarte llevar por una decisión precipitada! Podría ser una trampa del señor de los titanes. ¡Acuérdate del verano pasado! Por poco acaba tu vida.

Era cierto, pero aun así me moría por ayudar de alguna manera, y quería hacerle pagar a Cronos su comportamiento. Desde luego, uno tendería a creer que el señor de los titanes ya habría aprendido la lección eones atrás, cuando fue derrocado por los dioses. El hecho de que lo hubiesen despedazado en un millón de trozos y arrojado a las profundidades más oscuras del inframundo tendría que haberle indicado sutilmente que nadie quería ni verle. Pues no. Como era inmortal, seguía vivo allá abajo, en el Tártaro, sufriendo dolores eternos y deseando regresar para vengarse del Olimpo. No podía actuar por sí mismo, pero era un auténtico maestro en el arte de manipular la mente de los mortales e incluso de los dioses para que hiciesen el trabajo sucio.

El envenenamiento tenía que ser cosa suya. ¿Quién, sino, podría ser tan vil como para atacar el árbol de Thalia, lo único que quedaba de una semidiosa que había entregado su vida heroicamente para salvar a sus amigos? Annabeth hacía esfuerzos para no llorar. Quirón le secó una lágrima de la mejilla.

-Permanece junto a Percy, niñas -les dijo-. Y mantenerlo a salvo. La profecía… ¡acuérdate!

-S-sí, lo haremos.-dijeron al mismo tiempo,mientras el se fue.

-¡Será posible!-dije cabreada.-¡Encima se enfada por querer ayudar!

-¡No se le eches en cara,él solo quiere mantenerte a salvo!-dijo Annabeth.-Oye,¿es cierto que hoy es tu cumpleaños?

-Shhhhh...-le callé pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué hoy es tu cumpleaños y no me habías dicho nada?esto hay que celebrarlo,vamos.-dijo Clarisse cogiéndome de la mano y yendo hacia Dionisio.

-¡Señor queremos tener su autorización para ser una fiesta esta noche?-dijo Clarisse.

-¿Y para qué si se puede saber?-dijo Dionisio levantando una ceja.

-Porque hoy es el cumpleaños de Percy y queríamos celebrarlo.-dijo Annabeth cómplice de Clarisse.

-¡Pues claro!para la heroína del campamento lo que sea-dijo Dionisio.

-¡Yo...eh...no ha sido na...!-me ruboricé.

-¡Y modesta,después de todo!-dijo Tántalo.

-¡Vale,escuchen todos tengo dos noticias la primera,esta noche tendremos fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de Percy y la segunda,mañana inauguraremos las antiguas carreras de carros que fueron suspendidas hace varios años,ya está!-dijo Dionisio.

Cuando Dionisio anunció la fiesta de esta noche todo el mundo estaba mirándome sobre todos las chicas de Afrodita quienes estaban saltando de arriba a abajo y chillando que son lideradas por Silena Beauregard,una rubia alta y simpática es la única de su cabaña que me cae bien y finalmente los de la cabaña de Hermes que son liderados por los hermanos Travis y Connor que me miraban sonriendo traviesamente,todos decíamos que ellos eran gemelos pero no lo son,Travis es el mayor tienen un año de diferencia y no se nota mucho,se les caracteriza por su pelo moreno y sus travesuras,ellos son los únicos con quien me relaciono de la cabaña de Hermes y me encanta ayudarles en sus travesuras,ellos me consideran una hermana y yo a ellos,otro a quien soy muy amiga y le considero un hermano es Will Solace,el líder de la cabaña de Apolo,él es rubio de ojos azules y mujeriego pero creo que le gusta Annabeth por como la mira y coquetea con ella. Ellos son los únicos chicos con quien me relaciono a parte de Grover y Quirón y sin contar a mis hermanos porque bueno son mis hermanos.

Después de que Clarisse y Annabeth les dijeran lo de mi cumpleaños a Dionisio y a Tántalo nos dieron el día libre,las chicas de Afrodita e dirigieron a mi y me dijeron que a las seis llegaran a nuestra cabaña y me llevaran a su cabaña para empezar a arreglarme ya que soy la anfitriona y sin más se fueron a su cabaña para empezar a arreglarse_¡En serio,a la 2 y media ya se quieren a arreglar,pero si la fiesta no empieza a las ocho!_

Tras pasar varias horas entrenando Clarisse y yo mientras que Annabeth estaba leyendo,nos fuimos a cada una a sus cabañas para arreglarnos antes de que vengan a por mi las hijas de Afrodita,al pasar casi dos horas,nosotras ya estábamos arregladas y listas para la fiesta,bajamos al centro del campamento donde había una gran carpa con comida y bebida puesta cortesía de Dionisio y los hijos de Demeter. Íbamos a ir a recoger a Annabeth en su cabaña cuando de pronto se nos acercaron mis hermanos,Will y los gemelos.

-¡Hola hermanita,Clarisse!-dijo Damian,Will y Travis y Connor.

-¡Hey!¿qué estáis haciendo aquí y no en la fiesta?-les dije.

-¡Pues vigilando que ningún chico se te acerque por lo hermosa que te has puesto,hermana pequeña!-dijo Damian.

-¡No os preocupéis,tengo aquí a Clarisse y dentro de poco a Annabeth!-les dije sonriendo. Son tan sobre protectores conmigo.-¡Además vosotros también vais muy guapos!

-¡Hablando de Roma,mira quien viene ahí!-dijo Travis mirando hacia un punto,le seguimos todos la miradas y vimos que se nos acercaba Annabeth.

-¡Hola chicos,que guapos vais!-dijo Annabeth.

-¡Gracias hermosa!¡yo soy el más guapo!-dijo Will a Annabeth quien se sonrojó,yo levanté una ceja a Annabeth.

-¡Baja tu ego y no lo decía por ti!-dijo Annabeth recuperando la compostura.

-¡OH,me as herido hermosa!-dijo Will fingiendo llorar.

Cuando iba a hablar alguien me interrumpió.

-¡Hermanita!¿ya nos abandonas?-dijo alguien.

-¡Pues claro hermano,ya ha encontrado a hermanos mejores que nosotros!-dijo otro a quien no reconocí.

Nos giramos y allí los vi eran Deimos y el otro acompañante supuse que era Fobos,corrí hacia Deimos y salté a abrazarlo.

-¡Estáis aquí!-les dije contenta.

-¡Pues claro!eres nuestra hermana pequeña no nos perderíamos tu fiesta!¡Ah,por cierto el es Fobos,Percy!-me dijeron mientras terminé de abrazar a Deimos,cuando me abrazó de pronto Fobos muy fuertemente quien no me dejaba respirar.

-¡Por Zeus,has crecido!¡No te veía desde que tenías dos años,desde que le diste esa patada a ese chico!-me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me dejaba en el suelo,sentí un inmenso alivio.-¡Toma esto es de tu madre,me lo dio para que te lo diera en cuanto pueda y Feliz cumpleaños de su parte!

Me dio un gran paquete,todos estaban ansiosos de que lo abriera sobre todo Annabeth,en cuanto lo abrí me quedé muda era lo que más quería,mi mamá me había comprado el equipamiento armamentística de los juegos airsoft y painball para que pudiéramos jugar en campos,en la caja también había todos los juegos de Call of Duty. Simplemente me encanta.

-¡Wow,jo...yo también quería esto!-dijo Clarisse celosa.

-¡Ah,se me olvidaba Sally también me dio este otro paquete para ti Clarisse,ya que no pudo comprarte nada en tu cumpleaños de la semana pasada!-dijo Fobos dándole el otro paquete igual al mío que al abrirlo era exactamente lo mismo que yo.

-¡Una pregunta!¿Cuándo te dio esto?-dijo Deimos mirando a su hermano.

-¡Fue cuando estaba mirando en lo que tu ya sabes,ahí es cuando me la encontré me dio estos dos paquetes para que se los entregara!-dijo simplemente Fobos.-¡Esa mujer intimida mucho!

-¡Eh!¿y yo qué?-dijo alguien

Me giré y lo vi ahí de pie,era mi padre Ares parado ahí sonriéndome como la última vez que lo vi,de pronto corrí como pude debido a los tacones y lo abracé.+

-¡Mírate estas mas crecida y más hermosa desde la última vez que te vi!-

-¡Bueno,entonces tendré que ocuparme seriamente de los chicos que se te acerquen!-dijo Ares con una sonrisa malévola.

-¡No hace falta señor Ares,para eso estamos nosotros!-dijeron Will,Travis y Connor.-¡Porque la queremos como una hermana!

-¡Y nosotros también ya que somos sus hermanos!-dijeron Fobos y Deimos,mis otros hermanos asintieron.

-¡Bueno eso me calma un poco,no quiero que cojas ningún riesgo!-dijo Ares más aliviado.-¡Me cabreé muchísimo cuando me dijiste lo de Castellan!

-¡Pues eso que no has visto a su mamá Sally!-dijo Clarisse.

-¿Mamá Sally?-preguntó Ares confundido.

-¡Es que me adoptó el año pasado!-dijo alzando los hombros Clarisse.-¡Cuando se enteró de lo que casi pudo haber echo Castellan a Percy,estuvimos dos días enteros en hacer que detuviera en lanzar cosas al suelo o a la pared,estaba muy pero que muy cabreada!

Tras contarle eso a mi padre,me entregó un carro de combate para la carrera de mañana con todas las mejoras incluidas y un brazalete con el signo de Ares que podía convertirse en cualquier arma que quisiera. Tras largas pero divertidas horas,mis hermanos y mi padre se fueron y todos nos fuimos a nuestras cabañas muy cansados.

En la noche volví a soñar con Grover estaba vestido de novia y parecía agitado.

-¡Percy,tienes que salvarme y rápido!Bueno te lo voy a decir rápido el monstruo que se cree que soy un cíclope es Polifemo y él tiene el vellocino de oro y me tiene secuestrado aquí en el mar de los monstruos no me preguntes porque no sé en donde está-dijo Grover al terminar la conexión.

Al día siguiente,mientras estábamos comiendo pasó algo extremadamente raro,por la cabeza de Tyson vimos que apareció un tridente,de pronto todos estábamos de rodillas ante el.

-¡Salve Tyson,hijo de Poseidon,dios de los mares y sacudidor de tierra.!-dijo Quirón.

Después de eso nos dirigíamos al campo de juego a jugar a la carrera de carros donde nosotros íbamos a estrenar nuestro nuevo carro. Intenté decirle a Annabeth sobre el sueño de Grover y no me creyó diciéndome que la estaba distrayendo para intentar sabotearla en la carrera. Pero por suerte al contárselo a Clarisse me creyó y aceptó ir a Dionisio después de la carrera.

Al comenzar la carrera vimos al carro de Becquendorf el chico de Hefesto casi se nos adelantaba de pronto salió de la parte delantera de su carro tres bolas de fuego griego que cuando estaba apunto de chocar con nuestro carro de pronto salió una especie de escudo que hizo que los lanzara al carro del niño de Hefesto

-¡Buen trabajo, Clarisse! – grité.

-¡No lo sabía,apreté la primera palanca que me fijé!éste carro es increíble!-gritó Clarisse.

- ¡Pájaros! –grité.

- ¿Qué?-me dijo Damian confuso.

Avanzábamos tan deprisa que apenas oíamos ni veíamos nada, pero yo señalé hacia el bosque y entonces vieron lo que me inquietaba. Las palomas habían alzado el vuelo y descendían a toda velocidad, como un enorme tornado, directamente hacia la pista.

-Nada serio – me dije -. No son más que palomas»

Intenté concentrarme en la carrera.

Hicimos el primero giro con las ruedas chirriando y el carro a punto de volcar, pero ahora estábamos sólo a tres metros de Annabeth. Si conseguía acercarme un poco más, Damian podría usar su estaca…

El copiloto de Annabeth ya no reía. Sacó una jabalina de la colección que llevaba y me apuntó al pecho. Iba a lanzármela cuando se produjo un gran griterío.

Miles de palomas se lanzaban en tromba contra los espectadores de las gradas y los demás carros. Beckendorf estaba completamente rodeado. Su guerrero intentaba ahuyentarlas a manotazos, pero no veía nada. El carro viró, se salió de la pista y corrió por los campos de fresas con sus caballos mecánicos echando humo.

Los espectadores no tenían tanta suerte. Los pájaros acometían contra cualquier trozo de carne que hubiese a la vista y sembraban el pánico por todas partes. Ahora que estaban más cerca, resultaba evidente que no eran palomas normales; sus ojos pequeños y redondos brillaban de un modo maligno, sus picos eran de bronce y, a juzgar por los gritos de los campistas, afiladísimos.

- ¡Pájaros del Estínfalo! – gritó Annabeth. Redujo la velocidad y puso su carro junto al mío -. ¡Si no logramos ahuyentarlos, picotearán a todo el mundo hasta los huesos!

- Clarisse–dije-, debemos dar la vuelta.

- ¿Vamos en dirección equivocada? – preguntó.

- Eso siempre – dije con un gruñido, giré el carro hacia las tribunas.

Annabeth corría a mi lado.

- ¡Héroes, a las armas! – gritó. Pero no creo que nadie la oyera entre los rechinantes graznidos y el caos general.

Mantuve las riendas en una mano y logré sacar a Contracorriente justo cuando una oleada de pájaros se abalanzaba sobre mi rostro, abriendo y cerrando su pico metálico. Los acuchillé en el aire con violentos mandobles y se disolvieron en una explosión de polvo y

plumas. Pero quedaban miles aún. Uno de ellos me picoteó el trasero y poco me faltó para abandonar el carro de un salto.

Annabeth no tenía mejor suerte. Cuanto más cerca estábamos de las tribunas, más densa era la nube de pájaros que nos rodeaba.

Algunos espectadores trataban de contraatacar y los campistas de Atenea reclamaban sus escudos. Los arqueros de la cabaña de Apolo habían sacado sus arcos y flechas, y se disponían a usarlos para terminar con aquella amenaza, pero con tantos campistas rodeados de pájaros, era peligroso disparar.

- ¡Son demasiados! – le grité a Annabeth -. ¿Cómo vamos a quitárnoslos de encima?

Ella atravesó una paloma con un cuchillo.

- ¡Hércules utilizó el ruido! ¡Campanas de latón! Las ahuyentó con el sonido más horrible que pudo…

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos

- Percy… ¡la colección de Quirón!

La entendí en el acto.

- ¿crees que funcionará?

Ella le entregó las riendas a su guerrero y saltó a mi carro como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo.

-¡A la Casa Grande! ¡Es nuestra única posibilidad-dijo Clarisse.

Cuando llegamos cogimos todos los Cds de Quirón y nos dirigimos al campo de juego,convencimos a los chicos de Apolo para que nos ayudaran y accedieron encantados,cuando les di mi señal sonó la música y ellos empezaron a lanzarles flechas y salieron huyendo y todo gracias a mi de nuevo.

-¡Aquí tenemos a nuestra ganadora Clarisse y Percy,ya que ganaron la carrera y salvaron el campamento de nuevo!-nos dijo Dionisio y Tántalo sonriéndonos de oreja a oreja.

-¡Bueno parece ser que tenemos otra misión ya que el campamento se está volviendo más débil de lo que pensaba!¡y esa persona es...Clarisse!¿aceptarías la misión?-dijo Tántalo

-Pero...¿y Percy?-dijo Clarisse.

-Ella ya se ha lucido y a jugado a ser la heroína,¿no te parece?-dijo Tántalo.

-¡Tampoco hay que ser así Tántalo,la chica no ha jugado a serlo ella lo es si no te has dado cuenta!-me defendió Dionisio.

-¡No pasa nada Clarisse,tu también tienes que lucirte,pero por lo menos yo no estoy maldita!-dije tranquilizando a Clarisse y defendiéndome de Tántalo.

-¡Maldita mocosa,GRRR...!-dijo viniendo hacia aquí por suerte que Dionisio lo paró.

-¡Tu que quieres que nos mate Ares por atreverte a tocar a su hija!-dijo enfadado Dionisio.

-¡GRRR...!¡da igual mi señor Crono ganará esta guerra,todos estáis perdidos y tú,Perséfone Jackson no verás un nuevo día del mañana!-dijo Tántalo desapareciendo entre las nieblas.

-¡Mierda,era él todo el tiempo,y yo imbécil que no me he dado cuenta!-dijo Dionisio reprimiéndose.-¡Bien,cambio de planes Percy tú acompañarás a Clarisse y Annabeth y te aconsejo que vaya también el monstruo del cíclope ese.

Eso me enfadó mucho pero bueno él es un dios hace lo que le da la gana,cuando iba a hablar con Clarisse y con Annabeth escuchamos a alguien hablándonos.

-¡Así que tu eres la hija favorita e intocable de Ares!-dijo un hombre de uno veinte años de pelo marrón y sonrisa traviesa muy parecido a Castellan y los hermanos Stoll.

-¡y tu debes de ser Hermes,el dios de los mensajeros y ladrones!-le dije con la misma sonrisa.

-¡Jefe,esta chica me gusta!-dijo una voz masculina.

-¡Si,esta chica tiene coraje y es lista!-dijo otra voz pero femenina.

-¡Saludad George y Martha,sed educados!-les dijo Hermes a las dos serpientes que reaparecieron del teléfono.¡Ah,una coca-cola,¿Puedo?!

-¡Allá tu,esas son de Dionisio!-le dije indiferente.

La cogió igualmente,cogió una silla y se sentó suspiró felizmente apoyándose en la silla haciendo que chille.

-¡No es por incomodar pero ¿que hace aquí?!-le contestó Annabeth mientras que Tyson lo miraba maravillado.

-¡Nada!visitar a mi sobrina desde ahora favorita,eres muy lista y astuta Perséfone Jackson conseguir el apoyo de Dionisio no es fácil,se puede decir que eres la primera-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Vale!otra vez la pregunta¿que hace usted aquí?-dije impaciente.

-¡Martha trae el paquete!- le dijo a la serpiente.

Martha sacó de su boca un bote de acero reluciente con dibujos que parecía hércules.

-¿Hércules rompe cabezas?-le dije como diciendo¿en seerio?

-¡Una serie fantástica...hasta que la cancelaron!-dijo suspirando.-¡Es una brújula interesante!Afloja la tapa y destaparás los cuatro vientos de la tierra.¡Aquí no!ábranlo cuando sea necesario.¡George!

George hizo lo mismo que Martha y escupió un bote de plástico lleno de vitaminas comestibles.

-¿En serio?-le dije tomando el bote-¡Esto ayuda mucho!

-¡Me ofendes en serio!-dijo fingiendo tristeza.

-¿Cuando debo utilizarlas?-dije no muy convencida por el bote.

-¡Eso ya lo sabrás en su momento!-dijo

-¡Un momento¿por qué nos ayudas?-dije con sospecha.-¡Si quiere que hable con Castellan eso no puede ser porque no pienso estar cerca de ese miserable!

-¡Sé lo que te hizo y estoy muy avergonzado de él,yo nunca pero nunca hubiera intentado obligar a una mujer y te aseguro que no es por él,el motivo por la que te ayudo es porque te he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo y vi que eres muy amiga casi hermana de mis hijos Travis y Connor y de ser muy fuerte que no dejas que nadie te rompa por dentro y esos son valores muy importantes para mi,te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y ya te siento cmo una hija para mi,ahora entiendo porque eres el orgullo de tu padre. Eres muy parecida a él.-dijo sonriéndome.

-¡Gracias por su ayuda,significa mucho para mi!eres muy diferente,no entiendo como es que Luke es tu hijo!-le dije.-¡Debes de estar orgullosa de tus otros hijos,son buena gente!

-¡Créeme esa misma pregunta me la llevo haciendo mucho tiempo!-me dijo riendo entre dientes.-¡Si lo estoy y mucho!

Entonces me abrazó y se despidió marchándose en una nube de polvo como todos los dioses. Pero antes de desaparecer chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron cuatro petates amarillos.

-¡Son impermeables,claro. Y si se lo pides con amabilidad creo que Poseidon te ayudará a llegar hasta el barco-dijo

-¡Espera!¿qué barco?-le dije confusa.

Él señaló hacia un crucero atravesando el estuario de Long Island Sound. Sus luces blancas y doradas resplandecían sobre las aguas oscuras. En la parte trasera rezabaEl princesa Andrómeda

-¡Este es tu juego,que vaya al crucero y que me sirva de medio hasta llegar a nuestro destino!-le dije acusándole con el dedo,pero él desapreció.

Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta y de pronto nos dirigimos a nuestras cabañas a prepararnos. Para la mañana siguiente adentrarnos a nuestra pesadilla.


	5. Unas reuniones muy desagradables parte 1

Entonces me abrazó y se despidió marchándose en una nube de polvo como todos los dioses. Pero antes de desaparecer chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron cuatro petates amarillos.

-¡Son impermeables,claro. Y si se lo pides a tu amigo cíclope puede que te ayude a llegar hasta el crucero-dijo

-¡Espera!¿qué barco?-le dije confusa.

Él señaló hacia un crucero atravesando el estuario de Long Island Sound. Sus luces blancas y doradas resplandecían sobre las aguas oscuras. En la parte trasera rezabaEl princesa Andrómeda

-¡Este es tu juego,que vaya al crucero y que me sirva de medio hasta llegar a nuestro destino!-le dije acusándole con el dedo,pero él desapreció.

Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta y de pronto nos dirigimos a nuestras cabañas a prepararnos. Para la mañana siguiente adentrarnos a nuestra pesadilla.

Continuará...

**Capítulo 5:Unas reuniones muy desagradables parte uno.**

**Percy**

Al día siguiente,quedamos en vernos en la costa del campamento,donde nos íbamos a dirigir hacia el llegar nos estaban esperando Annabeth y Tyson quien estaban peleando.

-¡Muy bien!¿Qué pasa aquí?-les dije parando la discusión.

-¡Pasa,que este es un troglodita y que no debería ir con nosotros,es un estorbo!-dijo Annabeth molesta cuando Tyson empezó a llorar.

-¡Mira listilla que te quede claro,Tyson no es un estorbo ni es un troglodita!-dije ya cabreandome.-¡Y para que lo sepas el señor Dionisio fue el que me recomendó que me llevara a Tyson!

-¡Vale,lo que tu digas!¿Cómo vamos a hacer para llegar hasta el crucero?-dijo la listilla altanera como siempre.

-Te responderé querida,con estos cuatro petates amarillos que me dio el señor Hermes-dije altanera igual que ella.

-¡Ah!parece que eres muy amiga de los dioses,¿no?-dijo Annabeth otra vez celosa.

-Bueno no es mi problema que les caiga bien a los dioses,¿por qué?¿estás celosa,Annabeth?-dije picándola.

-¡Ja,claro que no!¿Nos vamos ya?-dijo pasando del tema.

Cuando Annabeth terminó de hablar,le dije a Tyson que le pidiera ayuda a su padre,él accedió y tocó el agua y le rezó a su padre Poseidon. Después de un buen rato,nosotros ya estábamos hartos de esperar cuando de repente Tyson contuvo el aliento.

-¡Ponis pez!-gritó alegre Tyson.

Tenía razón. En cuanto llegaron a la arena, vi que aquellas criaturas solo tenían de caballo la parte de delante; por detrás, su cuerpo era plateado como el de un pez, con escamas relucientes y una aleta posterior con los colores del arco iris.

-¡Hipocampos! -dijo Annabeth-. Son preciosos.

El que estaba más cerca relinchó agradecido y rozó a Annabeth con el hocico.

-Ya los admiraremos luego -dije-. ¡Vamos!

-¡Ahí están! -chilló una voz a nuestra espalda-. ¡Niños malos fuera de las cabañas! ¡La hora del aperitivo para las arpías afortunadas! Había cinco de ellas revoloteando en la cima de las dunas: pequeñas brujas rollizas con la cara demacrada, garras afiladas y unas alas ligeras y demasiado pequeñas para su cuerpo. Parecían camareras de cafetería en miniatura cruzadas con pingüinos; no eran muy rápidas, gracias a los dioses, pero sí muy crueles si llegaban a atraparte.

-¡Tyson! -dije-. ¡Agarra un petate!

Él seguía mirando boquiabierto a los hipocampos.

-¡Tyson!-Grité

-¿Eh?-dijo Tyson admirando al animal.

-¡Vamos!-dijo Clarisse

Conseguí que se moviera con la ayuda de Annabeth. Recogimos las bolsas y montamos en nuestros corceles. Poseidón debía de saber que Tyson sería uno de los pasajeros, porque un hipocampo era mucho mayor que los otros dos: del tamaño adecuado para un cíclope.

-¡Arre! -dije. El hipocampo dio media vuelta y se zambulló entre las olas. Annabeth y Tyson me siguieron.

Las arpías nos lanzaban maldiciones y aullaban reclamando su aperitivo, pero los hipocampos se deslizaban por el agua a la velocidad de una moto acuática y enseguida las dejamos atrás. Muy pronto la orilla del Campamento Mestizo no fue más que una mancha oscura. Me preguntaba si volvería a verlo de nuevo. Pero en aquel momento tenía otros problemas en que pensar.

Mar adentro, empezaba a vislumbrarse el crucero: nuestro pasaporte hacia Florida y el Mar de los Monstruos.

Montar un hipocampo era incluso más fácil que montar un pegaso. Corríamos con el viento de cara, sorteando las olas con tal suavidad que casi no era necesario agarrarse.

A medida que nos acercábamos al crucero, me fui dando cuenta de lo enorme que era. Sentí como si estuviese mirando un rascacielos en Manhattan desde abajo; el casco, de un blanco impecable, tenía al menos diez pisos de altura y estaba rematado con una docena de cubiertas a distintos niveles, cada una de ellas con sus miradores y sus ojos de buey profusamente iluminados. El nombre del barco estaba pintado junto a la proa con unas letras negras iluminadas por un foco. Me llevó unos cuantos segundos descifrarlo: Princesa Andrómeda.

adosado a la proa, un enorme mascarón de tres pisos de alto: una figura de una mujer con la túnica blanca de los antiguos griegos, esculpida de tal modo que parecía encadenada al barco. Era joven y hermosa, con el pelo negro y largo, pero tenía una expresión aterrorizada. Cómo se le podía ocurrir a nadie poner a una princesa chillando de pánico en la proa de un crucero de vacaciones. No me cabía en la cabeza.

Recordé el mito de Andrómeda y cómo había sido encadenada a una roca por sus propios padres para ofrecerla en sacrificio a un monstruo marino. Quizá había sacado demasiados suspensos en la escuela. El caso es que mi tocayo, Perseo, la salvó justo a tiempo y volvió de piedra a aquel monstruo marino usando la cabeza de la Medusa.

Aquel Perseo acababa siendo vencido siempre, por eso mismo mi madre me había puesto su nombre, aunque él fuera el hijo de Zeus y yo de Poseidón. El Perseo original era uno de los pocos héroes de la mitología griega que tenía un final feliz. Los demás morían traicionados, destrozados, mutilados, envenenados o malditos por los dioses. Mi madre esperaba que yo heredase la suerte de Perseo.

Teniendo en cuenta cómo había ido mi vida hasta el momento, no podía ser tan optimista.

-¿Cómo vamos a subir a bordo? -gritó Annabeth para hacerse oír entre el fragor de las olas.

Pero no hubo de qué preocuparse. Los hipocampos parecían saber lo que queríamos; se deslizaron hacia el lado de estribor del barco, cruzando sin dificultad su enorme estela, y se detuvieron junto a una escala de mano suspendida de la borda.

-Tú primero -le dije a Annabeth.

Ella se echó al hombro el petate y se agarró al último peldaño.

Cuando se hubo encaramado, su hipocampo soltó un relincho de despedida y se sumergió en el agua. Annabeth empezó a ascender.

Yo aguardé a que subiera varios peldaños y la seguí.

El único que quedaba en el agua era Tyson. Su hipocampo giraba en redondo y daba brincos hacia atrás, y Tyson se desternillaba de risa de tal modo que el eco de sus carcajadas resonaba por todo el costado del barco.

-¡Chitón, Tyson! -exclamé-. ¡Vamos, muévete!

-¿No podemos llevarnos a Rainbow? -preguntó, mientras la sonrisa se desvanecía de su rostro.

Yo lo miré atónito.

-¿Rainbow?-dije

El hipocampo relinchó como si le gustara su nuevo nombre.

-Tenemos que irnos, Tyson -dije-. Y Rainbow. . .bueno, él no puede subir por la escala.

-Tyson se sorbió la nariz y apretó la cara contra la crin del hipocampo.

-¡Te voy a echar de menos, Rainbow!

El hipocampo soltó una especie de relincho que yo hubiese jurado que era un llanto.

-Quizá volvamos a verlo en otro momento -sugerí.

-¡Sí, por favor! -dijo Tyson, animándose-. ¡Mañana! No le prometí nada, pero logré que se despidiera y se agarrara a la escala. Con un triste relincho, Rainbow dio una voltereta atrás y se zambulló en el agua.

La escala conducía a una cubierta de servicio llena de botes salvavidas de color amarillos. Había una doble puerta cerrada con llave que Annabeth logró abrir con su cuchillo y una buena dosis de maldiciones en griego antiguo.

Pensaba que tendríamos que movernos a escondidas, ya que éramos polizones, pero después de recorrer unos cuantos pasillos y de asomarnos por un mirador al enorme paseo principal flanqueado de tiendas cerradas, empecé a comprender que no había razón para esconderse de nadie. Quiero decir, era verdad que estábamos en plena noche, pero llevábamos ya recorrido medio barco y no habíamos visto a nadie. Habíamos pasado por delante de cuarenta o cincuenta camarotes y no habíamos oído ni un solo ruido.

-Es un barco fantasma -murmuré.

-No -dijo Tyson, jugueteando con la correa de su petate-. Mal olor.

Annabeth frunció el ceño.

-Yo no huelo a nada.

-Los cíclopes son como los sátiros -dije-. Huelen a los monstruos. ¿No es así, Tyson?

Él asintió, nervioso. Ahora que estábamos fuera del Campamento Mestizo, la niebla volvía a hacer que viera su cara distorsionad. Si no me concentraba mucho, me parecía que tenía dos ojos y no uno.

-Está bien -dijo Annabeth-. ¿Qué hueles exactamente?

-Algo malo -respondió Tyson.

-Fantástico -refunfuñó Annabeth-. Eso lo aclara todo.

Salimos al exterior en la cubierta de la piscina. Había filas de tumbonas vacías y un bar cerrado con una cortinilla metálica. El agua de la piscina tenía un resplandor misterioso y chapoteaba con un rítmico vaivén por el movimiento del barco.

Había aún más niveles por encima de nosotros, tanto a proa como a popa, incluyendo un muro artificial de escalada, una pista de minigolf y un restaurante giratorio. Pero no se veía el menor signo de vida.

Sin embargo, yo percibía algo que me resultaba conocido. Algo peligroso. Tenía la sensación de que si no hubiera estado tan cansado, tan confundido por la adrenalina de aquella larga noche, quizá habría sido capaz de discernir qué no andaba bien.

-Necesitamos un escondite -dije-. Algún sitio seguro donde dormir.

-Sí, dormir -repitió Annabeth, también agotada.

Exploramos unos cuantos corredores más, hasta que dimos en el noveno con una suite vacía. La puerta estaba abierta, cosa que me pareció rara. En la mesa había una cesta de golosinas de chocolate y en la mesilla de noche una botella de sidra refrescándose en un cubo dy hielo. Sobre la almohada, un caramelo de menta y una nota manuscrita: ―¡Disfrute de crucero!‖

Abrimos nuestros petates por primera vez y descubrimos que Hermes

realmente había pensado en todo: mudas de ropa, artículos de tocador, víveres, una bolsita de plástico con dinero y también una bolsa de cuero llena de dracmas de oro. Incluso se había acordado de poner el paquete de huele de Tyson, con sus herramientas y piezas metálicas, y la gorra de invisibilidad de Annabeth, lo cual contribuyó a que ambos se sintieran mucho mejor.

-Voy a la habitación de al lado -dijo Annabeth-. No bebáis ni comáis demasiado, chicos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé. Hay algo que no encaja. . . Ve con cuidado.

Cerramos nuestras puertas con llave.

Tyson se desplomó en el diván. Jugueteó unos minutos con su artilugio de metal, que seguía sin querer enseñarme, y empezó a bostezar. Lo envolvió todo en el hule y cayó desfallecido.

Me tendí en la cama y miré por el ojo de buey. Me pareció oír voces en el pasillo, una especie de cuchicheo. No podía ser; habíamos recorrido todo el barco y no habíamos visto a nadie. Aquellas voces, sin embargo, me mantenían despierto, me recordaban mi viaje al inframundo: eran como el murmullo de los espíritus de los muertos al pasar por mi lado.

Al final, me venció el cansancio. Caí dormida. . .y tuve el peor sueño de mi vida.

Estaba en una caverna al borde de un tremendo abismo. Conocía el lugar muy bien, era la entrada del Tártaro. Y reconocía la voz gélida que surgía como un eco del fondo de la oscuridad.

-¡Pero si es la joven heroína! -la voz era como la hoja de un cuchillo raspando una roca-. De camino a otra gran victoria.

Quería gritarle a Cronos que me dejara en paz. Quería sacar a Contracorriente y derribarlo de un mandoble. Pero no podía moverme. E incluso si hubiera sido capaz, ¿Cómo habría podido matar a alguien que ya había sido destrozado, troceado y arrojado a una eterna oscuridad?

-No dejes que te entretenga -dijo el titan-. Quizá esta vez, cuando acabes fracasando, te preguntes si vale la pena trabajar como un burro para los dioses. ¿Cómo te ha demostrado tu padre su gratitud últimamente?

Su carcajada inundó la caverna y, de repente me desperté gritando Annabeth apareció en nuestra habitación preguntando que pasaba y le dije mi sueño,cuando terminé de contarles mi sueño,cuando de repente se oyó una voz de reptil al fondo del pasillo.

-Ssseisss másss ssse nos unieron ayer.

Annabeth gesticuló frenéticamente hacia el escondite más cercano -el lavabo de mujeres- y los tres nos abalanzamos a su interior. Estaba tan alucinado que ni siquiera se me ocurrió sentirme violento.

Una cosa -o mejor, dos- se deslizaron frente a la puerta del baño con un ruido como de papel de lija sobre linóleo.

-Sssi -dijo una segunda voz de reptil-. Él losss atrae. Pronto ssse volverá muy vigorossso.

Se deslizaron hacia la cafetería con un siseo glacial que tal vez fuera una risa de serpiente.

Annabeth me miró.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.-Dijo Annabeth.

-¿Crees que me gusta estar en el lavabo de señoras?-dije cabreada.

-¡Quiere decir del barco, Percy! Tenemos que salir del barco.-dijo Clarisse.

-Huele mal -asintió Tyson-. Y los perros se comen todos los huevos.

-Annabeth tiene razón, tenemos que salir del baño y del barco.

Me estremecí. Si Annabeth y Tyson estaban de acuerdo por una vez, sería mejor escucharles.

Entonces se oyó otra voz fuera. Una voz que me dejó más helado que la de cualquier monstruo.

-sólo es cuestión de tiempo. ¡No me presiones, Agrius!-dijo el desconocido.

Era Luke, sin la menor duda. Aquella voz era inconfundible.

-¡No te estoy presionando! -refunfuñó el tal Agrius. Su voz era más grave y sonaba más furiosa-. Lo único que digo es que si esta jugada no resulta. . .

-¡Resultará! -replicó Luke-. Morderán el anzuelo.Y entonces Percy será mía. Ahora, vamos, tenemos que ir a la suite del almirantazgo y echar un vistazo al ataúd.

Sus voces se perdieron por el fondo del pasillo.

-¿Nos vamos ahora?-susurró Tyson

Annabeth y yo nos miramos y llegamos a un acuerdo silencioso.

-No podemos -le dije a Tyson.

-Hemos de averiguar qué se propone Luke -asintió Annabeth-. Y si es posible, le daremos una buena paliza, lo encadenaremos y lo llevaremos a rastras al monte Olimpo.

Continuará...


	6. Unas reuniones muy desagradables parte 2

-¡Resultará! -replicó Luke-. Morderán el anzuelo.Y entonces Percy será mía. Ahora, vamos, tenemos que ir a la suite del almirantazgo y echar un vistazo al ataúd.

Sus voces se perdieron por el fondo del pasillo.

-¿Nos vamos ahora?-susurró Tyson

Annabeth y yo nos miramos y llegamos a un acuerdo silencioso.

-No podemos -le dije a Tyson.

-Hemos de averiguar qué se propone Luke -asintió Annabeth-. Y si es posible, le daremos una buena paliza, lo encadenaremos y lo llevaremos a rastras al monte Olimpo.

Continuará...

**Capítulo 6:unas reuniones muy desagradables parte dos.**

**Percy**

Annabeth se ofreció a ir sola ya que tenía la tapa de la invisibilidad, pero la convencimos de que era demasiado peligroso. O bien nos íbamos todos juntos, o nadie se iba.

Pasamos furtivamente por los pasillos, Seguimos las señales de ESTÁS AQUÍ de la nave hacia la suite del Almirantazgo. Annabeth explorado antes, invisible. Nos escondimos cada vez que alguien pasaba, pero la mayoría de las personas que vimos eran sólo pasajeros zombi con los ojos vidriosos.

A medida que subía por la escalera hasta la cubierta de trece, donde la suite del almirantazgo se suponía que estaba, Annabeth siseó, "Ocúltense", y nos metió en un armario de suministro.

He oído un par de chicos venían por el pasillo.

"Viste el dragón etíope en la bodega de carga?" dijo uno de ellos.

El otro se rió. "Sí, es impresionante".

-Percy -Annabeth se detuvo de repente.-Mira.

Se puso de pie delante de una pared de cristal mirando hacia el cañón de varios pisos que pasaba por el centro de la nave. En el fondo era el paseo a un centro comercial lleno de tiendas, pero eso no es lo que había llamado la atención de Annabeth.

Un grupo de monstruos se habían reunido frente a la tienda de dulces: una docena de gigantes Laistrygonian como los que me había atacado con bolas de Dodge, dos Hellhounds, y unas pocas criaturas aún más extrañas, hembras humanoides con colas de serpiente dobles en lugar de piernas.

-Escita Dracaenae- Annabeth susurró.-Las "mujeres de Dragón".

Los monstruos hicieron un semicírculo en torno a un joven con armadura griega que estaba cortando a un maniquí de paja. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando me di cuenta del maniquí que usaba una camisa del Campamento mestizo. Vimos como, el chico en la armadura apuñalado al maniquí a través de su vientre y arrancó

hacia arriba. Voló por todas partes. Los monstruos aplaudían y gritaban.

Annabeth se apartó de la ventana. Su rostro estaba pálido.

-Vamos- le dije, tratando de parecer más valiente de lo que me sentía.-Cuanto antes nos encontramos con Luke, mejor.

Al final del pasillo, había puertas de roble doble que parecía que conducían a alguna parte importante. Cuando estábamos a unos diez metros, Tyson se detuvo. -Voces de dentro.

-¿Puedes oír tan lejos?- Le pregunté.

Tyson cerró los ojos como si estuviera concentrándose duro. Entonces, su voz cambió, convirtiéndose en una aproximación ronca de Luke - La profecía de nosotros mismos. Los tontos no saben qué camino tomar.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la voz de Tyson cambió de nuevo, cada vez más profunda, al igual que el otro que había oído hablar con Lucas fuera de la cafetería. "¿Realmente crees que él vio centauro se ha ido para siempre?"

Tyson se echó a reír, el reír de Luku.-No pueden confiar en él. No con los esqueletos en su armario. El envenenamiento de los árboles fue la última gota.

Annabeth se estremeció.-¡Deja eso, Tyson! ¿Cómo haces eso? Es escalofriante.

Tyson abrió los ojos y miró perplejo.-Sólo escucho.

-Sigue adelante-le dije.-¿Qué más están diciendo?

Tyson cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Dijo entre dientes en su voz ronca de: "¡Silencio!" Y luego la voz de Luke, murmurando: -¿Está seguro?

-Sí,-dijo Tyson en la voz ronca.-Afuera.

Demasiado tarde, me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Solo me dio tiempo para decir, "¡Corre!" Cuando las puertas del camarote se abrió de golpe y ahí estaba Luke, flanqueado por dos

gigantes melenudos armados con jabalinas, sus puntas de bronce destinados a la derecha en el pecho.

-Bueno-dijo Luke con una sonrisa torcida.-¡Pero si son mis primos favoritos y mi preciosa novia!¡Vamos a dentro!

Entramos en un camarote lujoso pero horrible todo mezclado.

La parte hermosa: enormes ventanas curvas a lo largo de la pared del fondo, mirando hacia la popa del buque. Mar verde y cielo azul se extendía a todo el camino hasta el horizonte. Una alfombra persa cubría el suelo. Dos sofás ocupando el centro de la habitación, con una cama con dosel en un rincón y una mesa de caoba en la otra. La mesa estaba llena de comida-cajas de pizza, botellas de soda, y un montón de bocadillos de carne en una bandeja de plata.

La parte horrible: en un estrado de terciopelo en la parte posterior de la habitación estaba a diez metros de largo un cofre de oro.

Un sarcófago, grabadas con escenas de griego antiguo de las ciudades en llamas y héroes muertos espeluznante. A pesar de la luz del sol entrando a raudales por las ventanas, el ataúd hizo toda la habitación fría.

-Bueno-dijo Luke, abriendo los brazos con orgullo.-Un poco mejor que la cabina Once, ¿eh?

-¡Noooo!para nada la cabina once está muchísimo mejor desde que te fuiste y desde que los líderes son Travis y Connor,tus hermanos y unos chicos encantadores!-dije cabreándole

-¡GRRR...!¡NO TE ACERQUES A ELLOS,TÚ ERES MÍA!-gritó encolerizado.-¡MATARÉ A TODOS LOS HOMBRES QUE SE TE ACERQUEN,INCLUIDO A TU MALDITO PADRE Y A TUS HERMANOS!,¿ME OYES?¡TÚ ERES MÍAAAA...!

-¡OYE!UNA,YO ME ACERCO A QUIEN ME DA LA GANA DOS,YO NO SOY DE NADIE Y MENOS TUYA TERCERO,NO MATARÁS A NADIE Y MUCHO MENOS ME VAS A PROHIBIR QUE ME ACERQUE A NINGÚN CHICO!¿TE QUEDA CLARO?-grité encolerizada.

-¡Calmaos los dos!¿por qué no nos sentamos?-dijo Annabeth.-¡Y tú no te acerques a mi amiga Percy,aunque nos peleemos,ella es mi amiga!

-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?¿tú?-dijo Luke riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡No solamente ella,yo,sus hermanos,su padre,su madre,todos del campamento,Deimos y Fobos,Dionisio¡Ah!si se me olvida tu padre también ya que la considera como una hija suya.-dijo Clarisse cabreándole mientras que Annabeth asentía.

Luke estaba bastante rojo de la ira y los celos,pensé que iba a estallar en cualquier momento pero se controló y nos miró como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Tu envenenaste el Árbol de Thalía!-gritó Annabeth enfadada.

-Derecho al punto, ¿eh? Está bien, seguro yo envenene al árbol. ¿Y qué?-Dijo Suspirando.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-dijo Annabeth tan enojada que pensé que iba a explotar.-¡Thalia te salvó la vida! Nuestras vidas! ¿Cómo pudiste deshonrarla?

-¡Yo no la deshonré!además a mi Thalia no me importa,yo solamente tengo un propósito en la vida que es que Percy sea mi esposa y que cuando destruyamos a los dioses,ella reinará a mi lado!-dijo Luke sonriendo como un psicópata.

-¡Escúchame bien Castellan,nunca pero NUNCA,JAMÁS me casaría contigo!¡me das asco!-le dije mirándole con asco y odio.

-¡Llévatelos a todos menos a mi Percy!-dijo encolerizado.

-¡Nunca estaría contigo a solas otra vez!¡Ahora,chicos!-les dije pegándole a Luke en todos sus genitales haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Gracia a los dioses,ellos lo entendieron se volvieron y noquearon a los dos gemelos compinches de Luke,lo bastante para salir corriendo del camarote,teníamos tres kilometros y medio corriendo hasta llegar a la parte noreste del crucero para llegar a los los guaridas-monstruos de seguridad que yendo detrás de nosotros encendieron la alarma hasta que vi los salvavidas.

-¡Allí están los salvavidas!-les grité.

Corrimos por el más cercano.

En el momento en que quitamos la tapa, los monstruos y los hombres más seguridad se dirigieron al puente, dejando a un lado los turistas y los camareros con bandejas de bebidas tropicales. Un tipo con armadura griega sacó su espada y cargo, pero cayó en un charco de piña colada. Arqueros laistrygonian montados en la cubierta por encima de nosotros, entallado flechas en sus arcos enormes.

-¿Cómo iniciamos esta cosa?-gritó Annabeth.

Un perro del infierno saltó hacia mí, pero Tyson lo estrelló a un lado con un extintor de incendios.

-¡Adentro!-Grité. Destape a Riptide y redujo la primera descarga de flechas en el aire. En cualquier momento estaríamos desbordados.

El bote salvavidas estaba inclinado sobre el lado de la nave, por encima del agua. Annabeth y Tyson no estaban teniendo suerte con la polea de la liberación.

Me subí a su lado.

-¡Agárrense!-Grité, y corté las cuerdas.

Una lluvia de flechas silbaban sobre nuestras cabezas cuando caímos libres hacia el océano.


	7. Misión pirata al rescate

_Capítulo anterior_

Corrimos por el más cercano.

En el momento en que quitamos la tapa, los monstruos y los hombres más seguridad se dirigieron al puente, dejando a un lado los turistas y los camareros con bandejas de bebidas tropicales. Un tipo con armadura griega sacó su espada y cargo, pero cayó en un charco de piña colada. Arqueros laistrygonian montados en la cubierta por encima de nosotros, entallado flechas en sus arcos enormes.

-¿Cómo iniciamos esta cosa?-gritó Annabeth.

Un perro del infierno saltó hacia mí, pero Tyson lo estrelló a un lado con un extintor de incendios.

-¡Adentro!-Grité. Destape a Riptide y redujo la primera descarga de flechas en el aire. En cualquier momento estaríamos desbordados.

El bote salvavidas estaba inclinado sobre el lado de la nave, por encima del agua. Annabeth y Tyson no estaban teniendo suerte con la polea de la liberación.

Me subí a su lado.

-¡Agárrense!-Grité, y corté las cuerdas.

Una lluvia de flechas silbaban sobre nuestras cabezas cuando caímos libres hacia el océano.

_**Capítulo 7:Nos convertimos en piratas y jugando al pilla pilla con la bruja**_

_**Percy**_

-¡El termo!-grité mientras nos precipitábamos hacia el agua.

-¿Qué?-Annabeth debió de pensar que había perdirdo la chaveta.

Ella se aferraba a una de las correas del bote para salvar el pellejo, con todo el pelo disparado hacia arriba como si fuera un pincel.

Tyson sí me entendió. Logró abrir mi petate y sacar el termo mágico de Hermes sin que se le cayera y, lo que es más, sin caerse él.

Las flechas y jabalinas silbaban a nuestro alrededor. Agarré el termo.

Confiaba en no cometer un error.

-¡Sujetaos bien!-les dije

-¡Ya estoy sujeta!-aulló Annabeth.

-¡Yo también!-dijo Clarisse.

-¡Más fuerte!-Afirmé los pies bajo el banco hinchable del bote; Tyson nos asió por la camisa a Annabeth,Clarisse y a mí, y yo le di al termo un cuarto de vuelta.

Al instante emitió un chorro de viento que nos propulsó lateralmente y convirtió nuestra caída en picado en un estrepitoso aterrizaje en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados.

El viento parecía reírse mientras salía del termo, como si se alegrara de liberarse por fin. Al impactar con la superficie del agua, rebotamos una, dos veces, como una piedra lanzada al ras, y de repente salimos zumbando como en una lancha motora, con el agua rociándonos la cara y sin otra cosa en el horizonte que el mar abierto.Oí un clamor furioso en el barco, pero ya nos hallábamos fuera del alcance de sus disparos. El Princesa Andrómeda se convirtió enseguida en un barquito de juguete y desapareció.

Cuando estábamos bastante lejos del crucero vimos a lo lejos un gran barco que se dirigía hacia nosotros con una tripulación de ¿zombies? nos ayudaron a subir y nada más entrar al barco nos recibieron la tripulación entera especialmente el capitán quien se nos acercó.

-¿Quién de vosotros es Percy Jackson?-preguntó el que parecía un capitán zombie.

-Yo,¿por qué lo preguntas?-dije un poco incrédula.

-¡Aleluya,señora Jackson!hemos estado esperando semanas por usted desde que su padre nos envió a ayudarla en todo lo que necesite-dijo feliz

-¡Espera!¿mi padre os envió?-dije todavía mas confusa.

-¡Claro!El fue el que nos ordenó ir a buscarla a usted y a sus amigos.-me explicó.-Ahora las presentaciones,¡Os doy la bienvenida al CSS Birmingham!¡Soy el capitán Nicodemus y estamos a su servicio,mi señora!¿Hacia a dónde nos dirigimos señora Percy?

Todos nos quedamos medios aliviados,de que alguien nos salvara y medio incrédulos de no saber que es lo que ha pasado,tras un corto periodo de tiempo le respondí.

-Nos dirigimos al mar de los monstruos,las coordenadas son"30,31,75,12"-les respondí.

-¡Cómo usted ordene señora!-dijo el capitán alzando su mano hacia su fue hacia el timón.

-¡Eso ha sido inesperado!-dijeron todos.

-¡Guay-dijo Tyson flipando con los zombies.

-¡Nunca imaginé que nuestro padre nos ayudaría!¡me alegro que seas mi hermana!-dijo Clarisse saltando de arriba a abajo.

-¡Yo también me alegro de que estés aquí!¡Siento haberme portado como una estúpida ,estaba celosa de que tu padre te prestara atención y de que Luke estaba enamorado de ti,pero ahora sé fue una tontería de mi parte y lo de Luke es enfermizo!¡Lo siento!-dijo Annabeth agachando la cabeza y sollozando.

-¡Hey,no pasa nada!¡todos cometemos errores!-le dije abrazándola.

-¡Al fin os reconciliáis!¡ALELUYA!-dijo Clarisse abrazándonos a todos en grupo.

Después de una media hora,sonó la alarma.Oí voces que venían hacia mí, oficiales ordenando a gritos que preparasen los cañones.

Subí a la cubierta principal y tomé unos prismáticos de un oficial zombie y escudriñó el horizonte.

-Al fin. ¡Capitán, avante a toda máquina-le dije al capitán.

Los demás no conseguían ver nada El cielo estaba nublado. El aire era brumoso y húmedo, como el vapor de una plancha. Incluso entornando los ojos y forzando la vista, sólo divisaba a lo lejos un par de borrosas manchas oscuras.

El motor crujía a medida que aumentábamos la velocidad.

-Demasiada tensión en los pistones-murmuro Tyson, nervioso-. No está preparado para las aguas profundas.

Yo no tenía ni idea de cómo lo sabía, pero consiguió ponerme nervioso.

Tras unos minutos, las manchas oscuras del horizonte empezaron a perfilarse. Hacia el norte, una gigantesca masa rocosa se alzaba sobre las aguas: una isla con acantilados de treinta metros de altura, por lo menos. La otra mancha, un kilómetro más al sur, era una enorme tormenta. El cielo y el mar parecían haber entrado juntos en ebullición para formar una masa rugiente.

-¿Es un huracán? -preguntó Annabeth.

-No -dijo Clarisse- Es Caribdis.

Annabeth palideció.

-¿Os habéis vuelto locas?-Nos dijo a Clarisse y a mi.

-Es la única ruta hacia el Mar de los Monstruos. Justo entre Caribdis y su hermana Escila.-le expliqué aun mirando por los prismáticos.

-¿Cómo que la única ruta?-preguntó en mar cubierto. Nos basta con dar un rodeo.

Tanto Clarisse como yo rodamos nuestros ojos.

-¿Es que no sabes nada? Si trato de esquivarlas, aparecerán otra vez en mi camino. Para entrar en el Mar de los Monstruos, has de pasar entre ellas por la fuerza.-dijo Clarisse.

-¿Y qué me dices de las Rocas Chocantes?-dijo Annabeth-. Ésa es otra entrada; la utilizó Jasón.

-No puedo volar rocas con los cañones del barco-respondí-. A los monstruos, en cambio…

-Tú estás loca-sentenció Annabeth.

-Mira y aprende, sabionda -Clarisse se volvió hacia el capitán-. ¡Rumbo a Caribdis!

-Muy bien,señora-dijo Nicodemus.

Gimió el motor, crujió el blindaje de hierro y el barco empezó a ganar velocidad.

El motor zumbaba, y la temperatura de las calderas estaba aumentando de tal modo que noté cómo se calentaba en cubierta bajo mis pies. Las chimeneas humeaban como volcanes y el viento azotaba la bandera roja de Ares.

A medida que nos aproximábamos a los monstruos, el fragor de Caribdis crecía más y más. Era un horrible rugido líquido, como el váter más gigantesco de la galaxia al tirar de la cadena. Cada vez que Caribdis aspiraba, el barco se arrastraba hacia delante, entre sacudidas y bandazos. Cada vez que espiraba, no elevábamos en el agua y no veíamos zarandeados por olas de tres metros.

Traté de cronometrar el remolino. Según mis cálculos, Caribdis necesitaba unos tres minutos para succionar y destruirlo todo en un kilómetro a la redonda. Para evitarla, tendríamos que bordear los acantilados. Por mala que fuese Escila, a mí aquellos acantilados casi empezaban a parecerme bien.

Los marineros seguían tranquilamente con sus tareas en cubierta.

Estábamos dentro del torbellino.

-¡Atrás a todo vapor!-les grité,para hacerme oír entre aquel estruendo. El mar giraba enloquecido a nuestro alrededor y las olas se estrellaban contra la cubierta. El blindaje de hierro estaba tan caliente que echaba humo.-¡Acercaos hasta tenerla a tiro! ¡Preparad los cañones a estribor!

Los confederados muertos corrían de un lado a otro. La hélice chirriaba marcha atrás para frenar nuestro avance, pero el barco seguía deslizándose hacia el centro de la vorágine.

Un marinero zombi salió a escape de la bodega y corrió hacia Clarisse. Su uniforme gris echaba humo. Su barba estaba medio quemada.

-¡La sala de calderas se ha recalentando demasiado, señora! ¡Va a estallar!-dijo un marinero

-¡Bueno, baje y arréglelo!-le dijo Clarisse.

-¡No puedo! -chilló el marinero-. ¡Nos estamos fundiendo! -Clarisse dio un puñetazo a un lado de la torreta.-¡Sólo necesito unos minutos más! ¡Lo suficiente para tenerla a tiro!

-Vamos demasiado deprisa -dijo con aire sombrío el capitán. árense para morir.

-¡No!-bramó Tyson-. Yo puedo arreglarlo.

-¡Mmmm...puede funcionar-dijo mientras los pensaba.-¡Corre!

Salió corriendo a toda pastilla,después de un buen rato vino un marinero.

-¡Señora Percy!-gritó el capitán-. ¡Los cañones de estribor y la proa están listos!

-¡Fuego! -ordené.

Tres bolas de cañón salieron disparadas hacia las fauces del monstruo. Una le saltó el borde de un incisivo, otra desapareció por su gaznate y la tercera chocó con una de las bandas de metal y rebotó hacia nosotros, arrancando la bandera de Ares de su asta.

-¡Otra vez!-ordené

Los artilleros cargaron de nuevo, pero yo sabía que aquello era inútil.

Habríamos tenido que machacar al monstruo un centenar de veces más para causarle verdadero daño, y no disponíamos de tanto tiempo. Nos estaba succionando a gran velocidad.

Pero entonces la vibración de la cubierta sufrió un cambio. El zumbido del motor se hizo más vigoroso, más regular. El barco entero trepidó y empezamos a alejarnos de la boca.

-¡Tyson lo ha conseguido! -dijo Annabeth.

La boca se cerró de golpe. El mar se sumió en una calma completa y el agua empezó a deslizarse sobre Caribdis.

Luego, con la misma rapidez con que se había cerrado, la boca se abrió de nuevo como una explosión y empezó a escupir el agua a borbotones, expulsando todo lo que no era comestible, incluidas nuestras bolas de cañón, una de las cuales se estrelló contra el flanco del CSS Birmingham con ese dong de la campana cuando golpeas fuerte con un martillo de feria.

Fuimos despedidos hacia atrás, montados en una ola que debía tener unos quince metros de altura. Utilicé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para impedir que el barco volcara, pero aún así seguíamos girando sin control y precipitándonos hacia los acantilados al otro lado del estrecho.

Otro marinero humeante surgió de pronto de la bodega. Tropezó con Clarisse y a punto estuvo de llevársela por delante y caer ambos por la borda.

-¡Las máquinas están a punto de explotar!-dijo el marinero.

-¿Y Tyson? -pregunté.

-Todavía está abajo. Impidiendo que las máquinas se caigan a pedazos, aunque no sé por cuánto tiempo.-dijo Clarisse

-Debemos abandonar el barco -dijo el capitán.

-¡No! -gritamos Clarisse y yo.

-No tenemos alternativa, señora. ¡El casco se está partiendo! Ya no puede…

No logró terminar la frase. Una cosa marrón y verde, veloz como un rayo, llegó disparada del cielo, atrapó al capitán y se lo llevó por los aires. Lo único que dejó fueron sus botas de cuero.

-¡Escila!-aulló el marinero mientras otro trozo de reptil salía disparado de los acantilados y se lo llevaba a él.

Ocurría tan rápido que era como intentar mirar a un rayo láser, no a un monstruo. Ni siquiera había podido verle la cara a aquella cosa: sólo un relámpago de dientes y escamas.

Destapé a Contracorriente y traté de asestarle un mandoble mientras nos arrebataba otro marinero de la cubierta. Pero yo era demasiado lento para aquel monstruo.

-¡Todo el mundo abajo! -grité.-¡Hay que ir hacia los botes!

-Hemos de intentarlo. Percy, el termo.-dijo Annabeth

-¡No puedo dejar a Tyson!-dije

-¡Tenemos que preparar los botes!-dijo Annabeth a Clarisse.

Clarisse obedeció la orden de Annabeth. Con unos cuantos marineros muertos, destapó uno de los dos botes de remos. Las cabezas de Escila, mientras tanto, caían del cielo como una lluvia de meteoritos con dientes y se llevaban, uno a uno, a los confederados.

-Toma el otro bote-le dije a Annabeth lanzándoles el termo-. Yo iré a buscar a Tyson.

Corría ya hacia la escotilla de la sala de calderas, cuando de repente mis pies dejaron de tocar la cubierta. Estaba volando, con el viento silbándome en los oídos y la roca del acantilado a sólo unos seis metros de mi cara.

Escila me había agarrado por la mochila y me estaba izando hacia su guarida. Sin pensármelo, agité mi espada hacia atrás y conseguí asestarle una estocada en su reluciente ojo amarillo. El monstruo dio un gruñido y me soltó.

La caída habría sido bastante mala, considerando que estaba a unos treinta metros de altura. Pero mientras me desplomaba, el CSS Birmingham explotó de repente a mis pies

Habían estallado las máquinas y los pedazos del acorazado volaban en todas direcciones como una ardiente bandada de metal.

-¡Tyson!-chillé.

Los botes salvavidas habían conseguido alejarse del barco, aunque no lo suficiente, y los restos en llamas les llovían encima. Clarisse y Annabeth acabarían aplastadas o carbonizadas, o bien se verían arrastradas al fondo por la fuerza de succión del barco al hundirse.

Todo eso siendo muy optimista y dando por supuesto que lograran librarse de Escila.

Me hundí en unas aguas ardientes, pensando que Tyson se había ido para siempre y deseando poder ahogarme como cualquier mortal.

Desperté en un bote de remos con una vela improvisada con la tela gris de un uniforme confederado. Annabeth y Clarisse, sentadas a mi lado, iban orientando la vela para avanzar en zigzag.

Intenté incorporarme y de inmediato me sentí mareado.

- Descansa - me dijo Annabeth -. Vas a necesitarlo.

- ¿Y Tyson…?-pregunté

Clarisse meneó la cabeza.

- Lo siento mucho, Percy.-dijo Annabeth

Guardamos silencio mientras las olas nos sacudían.

- Quizás haya sobrevivido - dijo, aunque no muy convencida -. Ya lo sabes, el fuego no puede matarlo.

Asentí, pero no tenía ningún motivo para albergar esperanzas. Había visto cómo aquella explosión destrozaba el hierro blindado. Si Tyson estaba junto a las calderas en aquel momento, era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido.

Según Annabeth, teníamos menos de veinticuatro horas para encontrarlo, y eso dando por supuesto que mi sueño fuese fiable y que Polifemo no cambiara de idea e intentara casarse antes.

- Si - dije amargamente -. Nunca puedes fiarte de un cíclope.

Annabeth fijó la vista en el agua.

- Lo siento, Percy. Me equivoqué con Tyson, ¿vale? Ojala pudiera decírselo.

Traté de mantener mi enfado, pero no era fácil. Habíamos pasado juntos un montón de cosas; me había salvado la vida muchísimas veces y era una estupidez por mi parte seguir haciéndome la ofendida con ella.

De pronto se vio tierra firme,fuimos a donde parecía un balneario en la que nos atendió"la gran y poderosa"Circe que se hacía llamar C.C y nos ofreció ser hechiceras como yo digimos que no de pronto nos empezó a ó a Annabeth y a Clarisse y las dejó inconscientes y se me acercó a mi y e repente me lanzó un sin que ella me viera saqué el bote de vitaminas y comí unas cuantas de ellas.

- ¿Cuál sería la forma adecuada para Perséfone? - dijo Circe con aire pensativo -. Una cosa pequeña y malhumorada… ¡Ya sé, una musaraña!

De sus dedos surgieron espirales de fuego azul, que se retorcieron como serpientes alrededor mía.

La miré paralizado de horror, pero no sucedió nada. yo seguía siendo la misma, solo que ahora más furiosa. Dí un salto y le puse a Circe la punta del cuchillo en el cuello.

- ¿Y por qué no convertirme en una pantera? ¡Una que te ponga las zarpas en el cuello!-le dije furiosa

- ¿Cómo demonios…? - aulló Circe

Alcé el bote de vitaminas para que lo viese la hechicera.

Circe dio un alarido de frustración.

- ¡Maldito sea Hermes y sus vitaminas! ¡No son más que una moda pasajera! ¡NO te aportan ningún beneficio!-dijo muy enfadada.

- ¡Despierta a mi amigas-dije enfadada-

- No-dijo

- ¡Tú lo has querido!-dije furiosa.

Entonces me acerqué a unos de los animales y le di una de las vitaminas a cada uno junto a Annabeth y a Clarisse quien estaban inconscientes.

- ¡NO! - gritó Circe - ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Estos son los peores!

Uno de ellos se puso en pie: era un tipo enorme con una barba negra, larga y enredada, y con los dientes negros también. Vestía de un modo bastante incongruente, con ropa de lana y cuero, botas altas y un sombrero de ala flexible. Los otros vestían de modo más sencillo, con calzones y camisas blancas llenas de manchas. Todos iban descalzos.

- ¡Arggg! - bramó aquel tipo -. ¿Qué me ha hecho esta bruja?

- ¡No! - gimió Circe.

Annabeth ahogó un grio.

- ¡Te conozco! ¿No eres Edward Teach, el hijo de Ares?

- Si, muchacha - gruñó él -. ¡Aunque todos me llama Barbanegra! y por la forma de luchar y tus ojos me dicen que eres mi hermana una hija de Ares.Y ésa es la hechicera que nos capturó. Vamos a cortarla en pedazos y luego me zamparé una buena ensalada de apio. ¡Arggg

Circe echó a gritar y salió corriendo con sus ayudantes, perseguida por los piratas.

Salimos todos corriendo hacia la orilla donde encontramos el barco de barbanegra,ya que no había nadie la cogimos"prestada".

Nada mas subir cogimos el timón y salimos de la maldita isla,cuando salimos con el barco vimos que llegaron la tripulación de barbanegra,los miramos y nos reímos de horas después se divisó a lo lejos se divisaba otra mancha de tierra: un isla en forma de silla de montar, con colinas boscosas, playas de arena blanca y verdes prados: tal como la había visto en sueños.

Mis sentidos náuticos se encargaron de confirmarlo: 30 grados, 31 minutos norte; 75 grados, 12 minutos oeste.

Habíamos llegado a la guarida del cíclope.


	8. Conseguimos el vellocino y Tyson regresa

_Capítulo anterior..._

Nada mas subir cogimos el timón y salimos de la maldita isla,cuando salimos con el barco vimos que llegaron la tripulación de barbanegra,los miramos y nos reímos de horas después se divisó a lo lejos se divisaba otra mancha de tierra: un isla en forma de silla de montar, con colinas boscosas, playas de arena blanca y verdes prados: tal como la había visto en sueños.

Mis sentidos náuticos se encargaron de confirmarlo: 30 grados, 31 minutos norte; 75 grados, 12 minutos oeste.

Habíamos llegado a la guarida del cíclope.

Capítulo 8:Mi hermana casi casa,el regreso de Tyson y lo más importante salimos de la maldita isla.

Percy

Cuando llegamos a la isla del cíclope lo primero que vimos fue un puente de cuerdas sobre un abismo, lo cual no era buena señal. Venía a ser lo mismo que poner una vaya publicitaria que advirtiese: ―Algo maligno vive aquí.‖ Pero el lugar, a parte de eso, parecía una postal caribeña. Tenía prados verdes, árboles de frutas tropicales y playas de arena blanquísima. Mientras navegábamos hacia la orilla, Annabeth inspiró profundamente aquel aire perfumado.

-El Vellocino de Oro -dijo Clarisse

Asentí. No lo veía aún, pero percibía su poder. Ahora sí podía creer que el Vellocino era capaz de curar cualquier cosa, incluso el árbol de Thalía.

-¿Se morirá la isla si nos lo llevamos?-dije

Annabeth meneó la cabeza.

-Perderá su exuberancia, eso sí. Y volverá a su estado anterior, fuera el que fuese.-dijo Annabeth

Me sentí un poco culpable por destrozar aquel paraíso, pero me recordé que no teníamos alternativa. El Campamento Mestizo corría peligro, y Tyson aún seguiría con nosotros de no haber sido por aquella misión.

En el prado que había al pie del barranco, se agolpaban varias docenas de ovejas. Parecían pacíficas, aunque eran enormes, tan grandes como hipopótamos. Más allá, un camino subía hacia las colinas. En lo alto de ese camino, cerca del borde del abismo, se levantaba el roble descomunal que había visto en sueños. Había algo dorado que relucía en sus ramas.

Fuimos a amarrar el Vengador de la Reina Ana a la parte de atrás de la isla, donde los acantilados se alzaban en vertical a unos sesenta metros de altura. Se me ocurrió que allí sería menos probable que el barco fuera visto.

Aquellos acantilados parecían escalables. Debían de ser tan difíciles, más o menos, como el muro de lava del campamento. Al menos, no había ovejas por aquel lado. Confié en que Polifemo no tuviera también cabras montesas carnívoras.

Remamos en un bote hasta el borde de la roca y empezamos a subir muy despacio. Annabeth iba delante, porque ella era mejor escaladora que yo.Y Clarisse estaba al lado mía,¡Espera¿Dónde está Clarisse?estaba a mi lado y ahora simplemente desapareció.

Sólo estuvimos a punto de matarnos seis o siete veces, lo cual me pareció bastante aceptable. Una de ellas, perdí pie y me encontré colgando de una sola mano en una cornisa a quince metros de las rocas que sobresalían entre las olas. Menos mal que encontré el otro punto de apoyo y seguí escalando. Un minuto más tarde, Annabeth puso el pie sobre un trozo de musgo y resbaló. Por suerte, consiguió afirmar el pie un poco más abajo. Por desgracia, fue en mi cara.

-Perdona -murmuró Annabeth.

-No pasa nada -gruñí, aunque nunca había tenido el menor interés en probar el sabor de sus zapatillas.

Por fin, cuando ya tenía los dedos como de acero derretido y todos los músculos me temblaban de puro agotamiento, alcanzamos la cresta del acantilado y nos derrumbamos desfallecidos.

-¡Uf! -dije agotada

-Aggg -gimió Annabeth también agotada.

-¡Grrrrr! -bramó otra voz.

Si no hubiese estado tan cansada, habría dado un brinco de otros sesenta metros. Miré alrededor, pero no vi a nadie.

Annabeth me tapó la boca con una mano e hizo señas con la otra.

La cresta sobre la que nos hallábamos era más estrecha de lo que me había parecido. Por el otro lado termina bruscamente, y era de allí de donde venía aquella voz: del terraplén que había debajo.

-¡Eres peleona! -bramó aquella voz ronca.

-¡Atrévete a desafiarme! -La voz de Clarisse, sin la menor duda-. ¡Devuélveme mi espada y lucharé contigo!

El monstruo se echó a reír con gran estruendo.

Annabeth y yo nos arrastramos hasta el borde. Estábamos encima mismo de la entrada de la cueva. Polifemo y Grover, que aún iba con su vestido de novia, se hallaban justo a nuestros pies. Clarisse estaba atada y colgada bocabajo sobre una olla de agua hirviendo. Yo tenía la esperanza de ver también a Tyson allí. Aunque fuera corriendo peligro, al menos habría sabido que estaba vivo, pero no había ni rastro de él.

-Hummm -murmuró Polifemo mientras reflexionaba-. ¿Me como a esta bocaza ahora mismo o la dejo para el banquete de boda? ¿Qué opina mi novia? Se volvió hacia Grover, que retrocedió y casi tropezó con su cola nupcial, por fin terminada.

-Eh, bueno, yo no estoy hambrienta ahora mismo, querido. Quizá…-intento decir Grover.

-¿Cómo que novia? -preguntó Clarisse-. ¿Quién? ¿Grover?

Annabeth susurró a mi lado.

-Cierra el pico, idiota… Tiene que cerrar esa bocaza.

Polifemo frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué Grover?-dijo empezando a enfadarse.

-¡El sátiro! -aulló Clarisse.

-¡Ay! -gimió Grover-. El cerebro de la pobre ya se ha puesto a hervir con el agua caliente.-¡Bájala querido!

Polifemo entornó el parpado sobre su siniestro ojo nublado, tratando de ver a Clarisse con mayor claridad.

-¿De qué sátiro me hablas? -preguntó Polifemo-. Los sátiros son buena comida. ¿Me has traído un sátiro?

-¡No, maldito idiota! -bramó Clarisse-. ¡Ese sátiro! ¡Grover! ¡El que lleva el vestido de novia!

Quería retorcerle el cuello a Clarisse, pero ya era demasiado tarde; lo único que podía hacer era mirar a Polifemo, que se dio la vuelta y le arrancó el velo a Grover, descubriendo su pelaje ensortijado, su desaliñada barbita adolescente y sus cuernos diminutos.

El cíclope respiro pesadamente, tratando de contener su furia.

-No veo demasiado bien desde hace mucho -refunfuñó-, cuando aquél otro héroe me pinchó en el ojo. Pero aun así. . .¡tú no eres una cíclope!

Y le desgarró el vestido por completo. Debajo, apareció el viejo Grover con sus tejanos y su camiseta. Soltó un aullido y se agachó justo cuando el monstruo lanzaba un golpe a su cabeza.

-¡Espera! -suplicó Grover-. ¡No vayas a comerme crudo! ¡Tengo una buena receta!

Busqué mi espada, pero Annabeth me detuvo con un siseo.

-¡Quieta!-dijo Annabeth.

-¿Tú también eres un sátiro?-dijo Polifemo a Clarisse.

-¡No, maldito montón de estiércol! -chilló-. ¡Yo soy una chica! ¡La hija de Ares! ¡Ahora desátame para que pueda rebanarte los brazos!

-Para rebanarme los brazos -repitió Polifemo.

-¡Y para metértelos en la boca!-siguió diciendo Clarisse.-¡Bájame de aquí, pedazo de animal!

-Tú sí que tienes agallas.-dijo Polifemo.

Polifemo agarró a Grover y lo izó como si fuera un perrito desobediente.

-Ahora hay que apacentar a las ovejas. La boda la aplazamos hasta la noche. ¡Entonces comeremos sátiro como plato fuerte!-dijo Polifemo.

-Pero. . .¿es que todavía piensas casarte? -Grover sonaba ofendido-. ¿Y quién es la novia?

Polifemo miró con el rabillo del ojo hacia la olla hirviendo.

Clarisse ahogó un grito.

-¡Oh, no! No lo dirás en serio. Yo no…-intentó decir Clarisse horrorizada.

Antes de que Annabeth y yo pudiésemos hacer algo, Polifemo la arrancó de la cuerda como si fuera una manzana madura y los arrojó a ella y a Grover al interior de la caverna.

-¡Poneos cómodos! ¡Estaré de vuelta cuando se ponga el sol para el gran acontecimiento!-dijo feliz Polifemo

-Si no podemos vencerlo con la fuerza, tendremos que hacerlo con alguna artimaña-dijo Annabeth

-De acuerdo -dije-. ¿Qué artimaña?

-Esa parte aún no se me ha ocurrido.-dijo Annabeth.

-Estupendo.-dije irónicamente-¡Mmm...Ya sé!¿Por qué no te haces invisible y te metes allí dentro?¿Y por qué no usas el sobrenombre de"nadie"como en el mito de Ulises?Cuando es"la boda"?

-¡Buena idea,Percy! Pues Al ponerse el es cuando se casará con Clarisse y se zampará a Grover. No sé cuál de las dos cosas me parece más repugnante-dijo mientras pensaba en mi idea-Las ovejas.

Y me lanzó una de aquellas miradas astutas que siempre me inspiraban un enorme recelo.

-¿Hasta qué punto te gustan las ovejas?-dijo Annabeth, ya invisible, desde algún punto a mi derecha.-¡Sobre todo no te sueltes!

Era fácil decirlo. Ella no estaba colgada del vientre de una oveja.

En el vientre era sumamente asqueroso pero no tanto si has vivido con el apestoso de Gabe Ugliano.

-¡Allá vamos! -susurró Annabeth-. Estaré cerca, no te preocupes.

Si salíamos de esta,juro que me vengaré por humillarme de esta manera a Annabeth.

Mi oveja empezó a subir la cuesta penosamente. Tras unos cien metros ya me dolían las manos y los pies. Me aferré con más fuerza a la lana y la oveja dio un gruñido. No podía culparla. A mí tampoco me gustaría que alguien practicara escalada por mi anatomía. Pero si no me agarraba bien me caería allí mismo, a los pies del monstruo.

Polifemo le dio unas palmaditas a mi oveja y poco faltó para que me cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué, engordando un poquito esa panza?-dijo Polifemo feliz

-¡Uf! -pensé-. Ahora me descubrirá

Pero Polifemo se limitó a reír y a darle un empujón en los cuartos traseros que nos propulsó hacia delante.

-¡Vamos gordita! ¡Pronto serás un buen desayuno!

Y así, sin más, me encontré en el interior de la cueva. Observé como entraba la última oveja. Annabeth tenía que apresurarse a poner en práctica su maniobra de distracción.

El cíclope ya estaba a punto de volver a colocar la roca en su sitio, cuando ella gritó desde fuera: -¡Hola, bicho horrible!

Polifemo se irguió de golpe.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?-dijo Polifemo cabreado.

-¡Nadie! -chilló Annabeth.

-¡Nadie! -rugió Polifemo-. ¡Ya me acuerdo de ti!

-¡Eres demasiado estúpido para acordarte de alguien! -se mofó Annabeth-. Y mucho menos de Nadie.

Yo rezaba a los dioses para que ella se fuera moviendo mientras hablaba, porque Polifemo empezó a bramar furioso, agarró la primera roca que encontró (que resultó la de la entrada) y la arrojó hacia donde sonaba la voz de Annabeth. Oí cómo se hacía añicos con gran estruendo.

Durante un momento terrible hubo un silencio. Luego Annabeth gritó: -¡Ni siquiera has aprendido a tirar piedras, so inepto!

Polifemo aulló: -¡Ven aquí! ¡Ven que te mato, Nadie!

-¡No puedes matar a Nadie, estúpido zoquete! -volvió a mofarse Annabeth-. ¡Ven a buscarme!

Polifemo corrió ladera abajo siguiendo su voz.

Confiaba en que Annabeth se mantuviera a salvo y lo distrajera lo suficiente mientras yo buscaba a Grover y a Clarisse.

Me descolgué por fin, le di una palmadita a Trasto y me disculpé por mi atrevimiento. Busqué en la cueva principal, pero allí no había ni rastro de ellos. Me abrí paso entre el rebaño de cabras y ovejas hasta el fondo de la cueva.

Había soñado con aquel lugar, pero me costó mucho orientarme por el laberinto de galerías. Crucé corredores sembrados de huesos, pasé por estancias llenas de alfombras de lana y ovejas de cemento tamaño natural, que reconocí como obras de la Medusa. Había también colecciones de camisetas con ovejas estampadas; barreños de aceite de lanolina; chaquetas y calcetines de lana y sombreros adornados con cuernos de carnero.

Finalmente encontré la habitación del telar. Allí estaba Grover, acurrucado en un rincón, intentando cortar con unas tijeras romas los nudos que aún mantenían atada a Clarisse.

-Es inútil -decía ella-. ¡Estas cuerdas parecen de hierro!

-¡Sólo unos minutos más!-dijo Grover

-¡Maldición, Grover! -gritó exasperada-. ¡Llevas horas intentándolo!

Entonces me vieron.

-¡Al fin llegas hermana,llevo horas aquí atada a esto!-dijo esperanzada.

-¿Horas?¡pero si hace un momento estabas a fuera con nosotras!Una cosa Clarisse,¿Por qué no me dijiste que te casabas y mucho menos que tenías novio?-le dije riendo mientras utilizaba mi espada para desatar las cuerdas.¡Y tú Grover te queda muy bien ese vestido te ves mas hermoso que yo!

-¡NO TIENE NINGUNA GRACIA!-dijeron rojos de la rabia.

-Vamos. Tenemos que ayudar…-dije mientras me secaba lágrimas de los ojos por tanta risa.

Se oyó un estruendo, cuyo eco fue rebotando por toda la cueva, y luego un grito que me hizo temer que llegáramos tarde. Era Annabeth la que gritaba de pánico.

Nos deslizamos hasta la entrada de la caverna y al asomarnos vimos al cíclope, que sonreía con aire malvado y sostenía un puñado de aire. El monstruo agitó el puño y una gorra de béisbol cayó al suelo planeando. Allí esta Annabeth, sujeta por las piernas y retorciéndose boca abajo.

-¡Ja!-dijo Polifermo.-¡Repulsiva niña invisible! Ya tengo otra muy peleona para casarme. ¡A ti te voy a asar con salsa picante de mango!

Annabeth forcejeaba, pero parecía aturdida. Tenía un corte muy feo en la frente y los ojos vidriosos.

-Voy a atarcarlo-susurré a Clarisse-. Nuestro barco está en la otra parte de la isla. Tú y Grover…

-¡Ni hablar!-dijimos Grover y yo.

-¡Escucha,le prometí a tu madre que te protegería y nuestro padre me mataría si te ocurriese algo-dijo un poco desesperada.

-¡Pero soy también una hija de Ares,y todos nos conocen por no ser unos cobardes!¡Así que Plan de Macedonia!-dije con ímpetu.

Ellos asintieron. Los tres habíamos pasado los mismos cursos de entrenamiento en el Campamento Mestizo.

Sabían de qué estaba hablando. Ellos se deslizarían a hurtadillas y atacarían al cíclope por los flancos mientras yo atraía su atención por el frente. Seguramente, aquello significaba que moriríamos todos, y no sólo yo, pero no por eso dejaba de agradecer su apoyo.

Blandí mi espada y grité: —¡Eh, tú, bicho horrible!

El gigante giró en redondo.

-¿Otro? ¿Tú quién eres?-dijo Polifemo girándose en busca de la voz.

-Deja a mi amiga. Soy yo el que te insultó.-dije con orgullo

-¿Tú eres Nadie?-dijo confundido.

-¡Eso es, apestoso barril de moco! sonaba tan bien como los insultos de Annabeth, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió—. ¡Yo soy Nadie y a mucha honra! Ahora, déjala en el suelo y ven aquí. Quiero sacarte el ojo otra vez.

La buena noticia: soltó a Annabeth. La mala: la dejó caer de cabeza sobre unas rocas, donde quedó inmóvil como un muñeco de trapo.

Otra mala noticia: Polifemo corrió hacia mí, quinientos apestosos kilos de cíclope que debía combatir con mi pequeña espada.

—¡Por Pan! —Grover surgió por la derecha y lanzó su hueso de oveja, que rebotó, inofensivo, en la frente del monstruo. Clarisse apareció por la izquierda, colocó la lanza contra el suelo, justo a tiempo para que el cíclope la pisara, y se echó a un lado para no quedar atrapada.

Polifemo soltó un aullido de dolor, pero se arrancó la lanza como si fuese una astilla y siguió avanzando.

Aguardé con la espada preparada.

El monstruo trató de agarrarme con su mano gigantesca. Yo rodé de lado y le lancé un tajo en el muslo.

Tenía la esperanza de ver cómo se desintegraba, pero aquel monstruo era demasiado grande y poderoso.

—¡Encárgate de Annabeth! —le grité a Grover.

Corrió hacia ella, recogió su gorra de invisibilidad y la alzó en brazos, mientras Clarisse y yo tratábamos de distraer a Polifemo.

Con el rabillo del ojo, vi que Grover había llegado al puente y empezaba a cruzarlo con Annabeth en brazos. Yo quizá no habría elegido aquel trayecto, teniendo en cuenta que al otro lado estaban las ovejas carnívoras, pero en aquel momento cualquier cosa parecía mejor que queda» se de nuestro lado. Lo cual me dio una idea.

—¡Retirada! —le grité a Clarisse.

Ella rodó por el suelo mientras el puño del cíclope aplastaba un olivo que había junto a la entrada.

Echamos a correr colina abajo con el monstruo siguiéndonos de cerca. Él cojeaba a causa de las heridas y los cortes que tenía por todo el cuerpo. Habíamos logrado volverle algo más lento, pero también enloquecerlo de furia.

—¡Os voy a hacer picadillo! —chillaba—. ¡Maldito seas mil veces, Nadie!

—¡Más rápido! —le dije a Clarisse.

Bajamos corriendo por la ladera. El puente era nuestra única posibilidad. Grover ya estaba al otro lado y había dejado a Annabeth en el suelo. Teníamos que cruzar nosotros también, antes de que nos pillara el gigante.

—¡Grover! —aullé—. ¡Saca el cuchillo de Annabeth!

Abrió unos ojos como platos cuando vio al cíclope detrás de nosotros, pero asintió como si hubiera captado la idea. Mientras Clarisse y yo atravesábamos el puente. Grover empezó a cortar las cuerdas.

La primera se rompió con un chasquido.

Polifemo saltaba a nuestra espalda de una tabla al otra y hacía oscilar el puente de un modo brutal.

La mitad de las cuerdas ya estaban cortadas. Clarisse y yo saltamos en plancha para alcanzar tierra firme y aterrizamos junto a Grover.

Lancé un mandoble a la desesperada y corté las cuerdas que quedaban.

El puente cayó en el abismo y el cíclope aulló... de felicidad, porque lo teníamos allí, a nuestro lado.

—¡Has fallado! —aulló eufórico—. ¡Nadie ha fallado!

Clarisse y Grover intentaron atacarlo, pero el monstruo los apartó de un golpe, como si fueran repente me acerqué corriendo con mi espada en mano y le apuñalé en el pecho,directo al corazón del Cíclope y cayó muerto en el suelo.

-¡Al fin!-dije mientras todos me miraban con adoración y orgullo.

Nos fuimos corriendo a la playa para ver a nuestro barco destrozado por ovejas asesinas,eso nos desilusionó cuando escuchamos un ruido todos nos giramos y vimos a Tyson de pie ante nosotros.

Tyson nos dio una versión resumida de lo que había pasado: Rainbow el hipocampo, que por lo visto nos había seguido desde Long Island Sound con la esperanza de que Tyson jugase con él, lo había rescatado cuando se hundía bajo la chatarra del CSS Birmingham y había logrado ponerlo! salvo. Los dos juntos habían recorrido desde entonces el Mar de los Monstruos tratando de localizarnos, hasta que Tyson detectó un fuerte tufo a oveja y dio con la isla.

—¡No! —Me arrodillé junto a Annabeth y me asustó mucho lo que vi. El corte que tenía en la frente era mucho peor de lo que suponía. Tenía el nacimiento del pelo ensangrentado. Estaba pálida y sudorosa.

Grover y yo intercambiamos miradas nerviosas. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

—Tyson, el vellocino. ¿Me lo puedes traer?

—¿Cuál? —dijo Tyson, mirando a las docenas de ovejas que tenía a su alrededor.

—¡En el árbol! —le dije—. ¡El de oro!

—Ah. Qué bonito. Sí.-dijo con admiración en sus ojos.

Se movió pesadamente, procurando no pisar las ovejas. Si alguno de nosotros hubiera intentado acercarse al vellocino, habría sido devorado vivo, pero supongo que Tyson olía igual que Polifemo, porque el rebaño ni siquiera le prestó atención. Seguían acurrucándose a su alrededor y balando cariñosamente, como si estuvieran esperando una golosina. Tyson extendió el brazo y levantó el vellocino de la rama de la que llevaba siglos colgando. Al instante, las hojas del roble se volvieron amarillas. Tyson empezó a caminar despacio hacia mí, pero yo le grité: —¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tíramelo!

La dorada piel de cordero cruzó por los aires como un frisbee peludo y reluciente. Solté un bufido al atraparla. ¡Era más pesada de lo que esperaba: unos treinta kilos de preciosa lana de oro.

La extendí sobre Annabeth, cubriéndole todo el cuerpo salvo la cara, y rogué en silencio a todos los dioses, incluso a los que me caían mal.

Su rostro recuperó el color. Le temblaron los párpados y abrió los ojos. El corte en su frente empezó a cerrarse. Vio a Grover y le dijo débilmente: —No te habrás... casado, ¿verdad?

Grover sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—No. Mis amigos me han convencido de que no lo hiciera.-dijo Grover feliz.

Nos fuimos todos a la orilla donde vimos que Tyson saludaba a unos hipocampos nos subimos a ellos y nos fuimos directos al campamento.


	9. Acosada por Luke y Thalia regresa

_Capítulo anterior_

Nos fuimos todos a la orilla donde vimos que Tyson saludaba a unos hipocampos nos subimos a ellos y nos fuimos directos al campamento.

_**Capítulo 9:Acosada por Luke y el regreso de mi mejor amiga**_

**Percy**

Mientras íbamos de regreso al campamento nos dormimos tos en los hipocampos menos Tyson que jugaba con el agua,cosa muy lógica siendo hijo del dios del mar,me desperté sintiendo alguien zarandeándome con brusquedad.

- Percy, despierta.-dijo Annabeth

El agua salada me salpicaba la cara. Annabeth me sacudía por el hombro. A lo lejos, el sol se ponía tras los rascacielos de una ciudad. Divisé una carretera flanqueada de palmeras junto a la playa, escaparates de tiendas con deslumbrantes neones de color rojo y azul, y un puerto abarrotado de cruceros y barcos de vela.

- Es Miami, me parece - dijo Annabeth -. Pero los hipocampos se están comportando de un modo raro.

Era cierto: nuestros amigos habían aminorado la marcha, relinchaban y nadaban en círculo mientras husmeaban el agua. No parecían muy contentos. Uno de ellos estornudó. Yo sabía lo que estaban pensando.

- No van a acercarse más - dije -. Demasiados humanos. Demasiada polución. Tendremos que nadar hasta la orilla.

Cuando salimos de la orilla a la playa me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo hemos pasado fuera del campamento.

-¡Oye chicos!hemos estado 10 días fuera del campamento-les dije cuando pusieron caras de horror.

-¡No!¡eso no es posible!-dijo Annabeth y Clarisse.

-Si eso es así el árbol de Thalía debe estar casi muerto-dijo Grover con horror.

De repente todos se sentaron en el suelo con desesperación creyendo no haber completado la misión,hasta que se me ocurrió una idea.

-¡Esperadme un momento!-les dije yendo un poco lejos de ellos,quien me miraban de manera confusa menos Clarisse que debió suponer que iba a é los ojos respirando profundamente y recé a mi padre Ares para que nos ayudara,me levanté y me acerqué a ellos.

-¡Ya está!-les dije como si tal cosa.

-Acabas de pedir ayuda a papá,¿no?-dijo Clarisse sospechosamente.

Cuando Annabeth iba a empezar a hablar se escuchó un helicóptero que paró justo en frente de nosotros,nos acercamos y salieron de ahí,mis hermanos Deimos y Fobos.

Annabeth se arrodilló ante mi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Eres genial,Percy!De ahora en adelante no pelearé contigo,me tragaré mi orgullo!¡mil veces gracias!-Me dijo arrodillada.

-¡No hace falta que hagas eso!¡no te humilles más,Annabeth!-le dije levantándola.

-¡Guau!-dijo Tyson saltando de arriba a abajo.

-¡Hola hermanita,que gusto verte de nuevo!-dijo Deimos.

-¡Si hermanita!¿cómo has estado?-dijo Fobos.

-¡De maravilla!Oye necesitamos ir de vuelta al campamento,¿nos podríais llevar?-les dije

-¡Pues claro hermanita!¡Padre nos envió para ayudarte a ti y a tus amigos,él te espera allí en el campamento!-dijeron sonriendo.-¡Vamos subid adentro!Pero os tenemos que dejar en los alrededores del campamento porque el helicóptero no puede entrar allí!

Después de tres horas de viaje,ya estábamos cerca del campamento en Long Island Sound,nos dejaron y se fueron pero de pronto se oyeron voces y vimos que eran Luke y sus secuaces.

-¡Hola primos!¡Hola cariño!Vamos tenemos que irnos a preparar una boda-dijo con locura en sus ojos.

-¡Escucha bien,idiota!¡NUNCA ME CASARÉ CONTIGO!-dije hirviendo de la rabia cuando empezamos a correr.

Corrimos varios kilómetros hasta que estuvimos a varios metros de la entrada al campamento mestizo,todos entraron y cuando por fin iba a entrar me agarró Luke del brazo mientras que el otro me agarró alguien que noté que era musculoso,giré la cabeza y vi que era mi padre Ares junto con Hermes. Mi padre hizo un poco de fuerza y me sacó de las garras de Luke.

-¡Cómo te atreves a interponerte entre nosotros querido suegro Ares!-dijo enojado Luke.

-¡Nunca me digas así!¡NUNCA te la vas a llevar!¿entendiste?-dijo Ares muy enojado.-¡Y como intentes TOCAR a MI hija,sufirás mi ira y la de todo el olimpo!

-¡Claro que sí,ella es mía!-dijo el muy loco de Castellan.

-¡NO!¡ella nunca será tuya!-dijo esta vez Hermes enojado.

-¿Y tú quien te crees que eres?-dijo Luke aún mas enojado que antes.

-¡Ella es como una hija para mi,la mejor persona e hija que un padre pudiese desear y de lo que tu nunca pudiste ser!-dijo Hermes empezando a enojarse más.

-¡Vosotros y los demás dioses vais sufrir mi ira,y tú Percy no descansaré hasta que seas mía y sólo mía!-dijo Yéndose entre los árboles.

-¡Nunca!¡Juro por el río estigia que nunca lo permitiré!-dijo Ares con devoción en su truenos sonaron en los cielos.

Yo estaba llorando histericamente.

-¡Shh...!Tranquila ya pasó,princesa-dijo Ares abrazándome mientras lloraba en su pecho.

-¿Por qué no me deja en paz?-dije mientras seguía llorando.

-¡Te juro que no dejaré que te haga daño!-prometió Ares.

-¡Ni nosotros!-dijeron los chicos.

-¡Ni yo ni el resto de los dioses!-dijo firmemente Hermes.

-¡Verás tu cuando se lo cuente a su madre!va a echar la casa abajo,¡seguro!-dijo Clarisse.

-¿Qué hizo,Sally?-dijo Ares confundido.¡Ah si,eso que me contaste en el cumpleaños de percy!¿no?

-¡Si,ella es muy sobreprotectora con ella!-dijo con nostalgia Clarisse.

-¡Es que paso algo mas,¿Clarisse?-dijo con sospecha Ares.

-¡Bueno eso fue muchos meses antes de que viniéramos al campamento,un tío se le acercó a Percy a coqueterale,ella no hacia mas que decirle que no pero el insistía cuando de pronto vino su madre y lo vio,se cabreó mucho y se encaró con el chico y le pegó tremendo puñetazo en toda la cara que lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital!-dijo Clarisse sonriendo ante el recuerdo haciendo que Percy se riera.

-¡Si!¿le viste la cara?¡era todo un poema!-dije riendo haciendo reír también a todos,incluso Ares y Hermes.

-¡Me parece que me cae bien tu madre!-dijo Hermes riendo.

-¡Bueno yo solo vine a darte la enhorabuena por vuestra misión y a deciros que Quirón a vuelo a ser el directo de actividades,Zeus se lo ha vuelto a asignar!-dijo Ares.

-¡Gracias por ayudarnos papá!-le dije abrazando

-¡De nada,eres mi hija!¡pues claro que te ayudo!-dijo Ares-¡Bueno chao!

-¿Me vas a prometer que cuando le hayas dado a Quirón y a Dionisio el vellocino te irás a la cama a descansar?-dijo Hermes.-¡Ten en cuenta que soy como un segundo padre,además soy tu tío!

-¡Siii!te lo prometo-dije con un mohín.

De repente él se a Quirón y a Dionisio quien volvió a ser el mismo amargado de siempre pero simpático por lo menos conmigo que eso ya es mucho para él.

-¡Señor Dionisio le hacemos la entrega del vellocino de oro!-le dije dándole el vellocino de oro.

-¡Felices Quirón,este campamento no es lo mismo sin ti!-le dije sonriéndole-

-¿Y yo qué?-dijo Dionisio.

-¡Si,si,usted también!-dije.

Aquella tarde fue una de las más felices que había pasado en el campamento, lo cual quizá sirva para demostrar que nunca puedes saber cuándo todo tu mundo se va a desmoronar en pedazos.

Grover anunció que pasaría el resto del verano con nosotros antes de reanudar la búsqueda de Pan. Tan impresionados tenía a sus jefes del Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados, por no haberse dejado matar y por haber allanado el camino de los futuros buscadores, que le concedieron un permiso de dos meses y un juego nuevo de flautas de junco. La única mala noticia era que Grover insistía en pasar las tardes tocando con aquellas flautas, porque sus dotes musicales no es que hubieran mejorado mucho, la verdad. Interpretaba una vieja canción de Village People titulada YMCA junto a los campos de fresas, y las plantas parecían enloquecer y se nos enredaban en los pies como si quisieran estrangularnos. Supongo que no podía culparlas por ello.

Más tarde, durante la clase de tiro con arco, Quirón me llevó aparte y me dijo que había arreglado mis problemas con la Escuela Preparatoria Meriwether. Ahora ya no me acusaban de destruir el gimnasio y la policía no seguía buscá problema menos.

-¡Ah por cierto,tu madre quiere que la llames ahora!-dijo Quirón.

Saqué el teléfono móvil y la llamé,pensé bueno a enfrentarse al horror número 1

-¡Hola mamá!¿cómo estás?-dije sonriendo lo más cínica posible.

-¡No juegues conmigo señorita!¡tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba!-dijo enfadada.

-¡Te prometo que no volverá a pasar!-dije con la esperanza de que se calmara.

-¡No prometas que no puedas cumplir!¡Cuanto te pareces a tu padre...mmm!-dijo.

-¿Entonces estoy castigada?-dije cruzando los dedos para que eso no llegara a pasar.

-¡Perséfone Keira Jackson!¿cuando te he castigado?-dijo riendo.¡Eres mi tesoro,eso ya deberías saberlo!

-¡Nunca!-dije como una niña pequeña feliz.-¡Lo sé!bueno te dejo,chao¡volveremos en unos días!

-¡Si,bueno hasta dentro de poco,chao princesa y saluda de mi parte a Clarisse!-dijo colgando el teléfono.

Nada mas salir me encontré con Tyson,me dijo que ya no volvería al campamento porque su padre Poseidon le envió un sueño diciéndole que se lo iba a llevar a que viviera en el fondo del mar,que empezara a trabajar con los demás cíclopes,el parecía contento y yo me alegré por él.

Fui a mi cabina y me metí en mi cama donde me quedé dormida rápidamente. Mis sueños fueron agitados. Primero oí a Cronos mofándose de mí desde las profundidades del Tártaro: «Polifemo sigue ciego en su cueva, joven héroe, pero convencido de que ha obtenido una gran victoria. ¿No te da que pensar?»

La risa gélida del titán inundó la mi segundo sueño vi a mi padre que desde su trono me dijo una simple palabraprepárate

Me desperté con un sobresalto.

Oí un golpe en la puerta y Grover entró sin esperar respuesta.

—¡Percy! —balbuceó—. Annabeth... en la colina...

La expresión de sus ojos me decía que algo iba espantosamente mal.

Aquella noche Annabeth tenía turno de guardia para proteger el vellocino. Si había ocurrido algo...

Aparté la colcha de golpe. La sangre se me había helado en las venas. Me puse algo de ropa encima mientras Grover intentaba pronunciar una frase completa. Pero estaba demasiado estupefacto y no conseguía recuperar el aliento.

—Está allí tendida... tendida...-intentó decir Annabeth

Salí de la cabaña corriendo y crucé el patio central seguido de Grover.

Acababa de romper el alba, pero el campamento entero parecía en movimiento. Estaba corriendo la voz; tenía que haber sucedido algo tremendo. Algunos campistas se dirigían hacia la colina, en un desfile de sátiros, ninfas y héroes que formaban una extraña combinación de armaduras y pijamas.

Fuimos corriendo a la colina donde antes estaba el árbol ahora estaba una muchacha que se me hacía muy conocida,me acerqué más en la multitud apartándola y vi que era mi amiga de la infancia Thalia Grace que desapareció misteriosamente ahora entiendo el por qué,su pelo negro sus ropas de cuero,era ella. Me arrodillé junto a ella.

—Necesita néctar y ambrosía —dije. Campista o no, era una mestiza sin lugar a dudas; lo percibí con sólo tocarla. No entendía por qué todo el mundo estaba tan aterrorizado.

La tomé por los hombros con mucho esfuerzo y la levanté hasta sentarla, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

—i Venga! —grité a los demás—. ¿Qué os pasa? Vamos a llevarla a la Casa Grande.

Una vez en la casa grande y entonces la chica tomó aire con una especie de temblor. Luego tosió y abrió los ojos.

Tenía los ojos azules eléctricos como lo ella.

Me miró desconcertada. Tiritaba y tenía una expresión enloquecida.

—¿Quién...?intentó decir hasta que abrió completamente los ojos.-¡Percy,eres tu!¡te he echado mucho de menos!¿Pero cómo es que estas aquí?

-¡Yo también te he echado de menos!¡soy la hija de Ares,el dios de la guerra!¿y tú?-le dije.

-¡Soy la hija de Zeus!-dijo mientras nos abrazamos.

Miramos a los demás y le dijimos que somos amigas desde la infancia.Y ahí supe que tendría otra vez a mi mejor amiga.

_**Una pregunta ¿cómo llevo la historia hasta ahora?¿os gusta?En la siguiente historia percy se enamorará,¿de quién queréis que Percy se enamore?espero vuestros comentarios**_.


End file.
